The Wrong Salvatore
by ezontheI
Summary: Stefan is a successful man with good friends, beer, and a fantastic bachelor pad that keeps him stocked up on cake. Seriously, he couldn't ask for much more than that. Except...maybe a girl he loved a long time ago that happens to be engaged. To his brother. Elena/Stefan Damon/? Klaus/Caroline. AH AU.
1. Chapter 1

**~~PROLOGUE~~**

When she came out in her green dress with tears in her eyes my guilt doubled. "What the hell was that, Stefan!" Tiny fists pounded on my chest and I let her hit me. I deserved it.

"It's my engagement party, are you really going to do this with me now? How could you? Is this you trying to make me feel guilty? I don't need that right now! Damon has done nothing to deserve this! I have done nothing to deserve this!"

My head was thumping and I couldn't feel. Partially it was the alcohol, and partially it was seeing her face. There was just so much disappointment and it was something I never wanted to see from her.

She kept yelling, and fuck. I don't know but I was fed up because I was pissed too. I've been angry since this whole mess even started. I was mad at her for being mad at me and for being disappointed and making me feel guilty for wanting her back. Because I do. I'm not here to make my brothers life hell, I'm here because I want to spend my life with her. I just...I know she's making a mistake, they both are making a mistake. Damon still has unresolved feelings for two different girls and Elena still loves me. I know she does because finally I've had the privilege of seeing her look at me the way she did years ago.

So I tugged her wrists and pushed her against the wall nearest to us. It was so sudden that she gasped and tensed against me. We were at such close proximity, I could feel her, taste her and sense every emotion she felt. We weren't kissing, but the way that she was breathing...we were trading air. It was intimate, close and comfortable. My hands locked around hers at either side of her and her chest moved up and down brushing mine with every breath

"I love you, Elena." It wasn't what I planned on saying, but I said it anyway. I could smell the alcohol from her lips and resisted the urge to kiss her.

"I love you so fucking much it hurts. And you know I could find another girl, someone pretty and smart and average and someone who doesn't frustrate the hell out of me, or steal my shirts or eat all the food off of my plate or kick me in my sleep or chew gum so damn loud and..." I stroked the side of her face, releasing her hand. "She wouldn't be you."

I let go of her and stepped away, stumbling as I walked. "I came back for you Elena. I came back to start over because I can't imagine a life with you not being with me. I can't pretend that I don't love you anymore. And I sure as hell can't watch you walk down the aisle looking stunning and marry my brother knowing it should have been me." Her eyes were downcast, but lifted to meet mine filled with unshed tears.

"I'm selfish because I want you to be with me."

"Stefan I can't anymore. I told you that I can't.."

"No Elena you can...I just." I pinched the bridge of my nose and faced her again.

"I need you to go back ten years ago. I don't deserve it, I know that. But I need you to choose me again. Let it be me again. Let it be Stefan and Elena. And if you can't then...I'll leave. You can get married and I won't bother you again if that's what you want."

"Stefan..."

"Just please. Let me know if loving you is in vain. Because then I can try to move on, Elena. I can at least try." I stepped closer and closer to her until we were looking each other square in the eyes.

"Tell me now. Look at me and tell me you don't love me, and that you want Damon."

She stammered and I left my eyes on her, unmoving. She finally stopped and shut her mouth before licking her lips.

"Just as I thought," I murmured, and then I kissed her; the sweetest taste of sin.

**I have chapter 1 finished. So just review and let me know what you think.**

**Peace, love, Namaste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've been dawdling around with a plot in my head for months now, and because of this recent heartbreaking season and then a turn around not really HEA I've decided to let the idea go. Let the chips fall where they may, so to speak. I don't want Damon to be a villain. I know you guys love him ( I do too) so I will try to make him be as likable as possible given the circumstances. Okay.**

**Rated M for language, lemons and Stefan streaking while intoxicated.**

**You really should be 18 to be reading this kind of stuff. However, I won't tell if you don't.**

***ahem***

**And now for the hormonal teenager that is Stefan Salvatore in flashback form; fun to write.**

**OH! I don't own anything. It all belongs to...whoever the hell it is. I don't know. It's not me, though.**

_February Freshman Year..._

_When the bell rang I was out of my seat before Mr. Brangide had enough time to finish passing out the homework._

_"Mr. Salvatore," he coughed and wheezed, "sit down while I assign you book pages for your work will you?" I rolled my eyes and Matt snickered beside me as I looked at the clock impatiently. This asshole was going to make me late._

_"Now, for the homework," he slipped on some glasses,"it's pages 116 to 158." He scrunched his eyebrows together and wheezed over again, clutching his chest. "That doesn't sound right. Give me a moment."_

_"Ten bucks says we don't get out until ten after," Matt bargained in a whisper. I chuckled and nudged his shoulder._  
_  
"I'll put another ten saying he passes out before five after."_

_"His eyebrows look like little caterpillars." I snorted and hid my smile under my hand. He laughed and Mr. Brangide glared at him from his desk. His furry eyebrows shot up and he scratched at his face._

_"Aha! I seemed to have misplaced the numbers. Alrighty here, it's pages 611 to...wait. 581 to 611, I believe." He scoffed and tossed the papers back onto the desk in front of him. "Okay class, we have no homework this weekend. I will see you all-"_  
_I headed out the door before he could finish and smashed into something tiny and small._

_"I win," she sang happily as a tiny smile etched across her face. I rolled my eyes at her antics and took her books from her hands._

_"I already discovered that when Mr. Brangide started calling out book page numbers." _

_"Ooh, I think this is the part where I thank God that I don't have him before my lunch period." _

_"Yeah, and this is where I ask God why." She laughed and started toward her locker. She shook out hair and peeled off her jacket. Her shirt was pink, and revealed the tops of her breasts. If only it was a little more low cut. A tiny bit more depth in that 'v'._

_Elena followed my eyes to her chest and rolled her eyes at me, "Eyes up here lover boy." She opened her locker and threw her jacket in while I piled her things inside._

_"So lunch is mine then, huh? This is new. Usually you beat me to my class so I'm used to your typical lunch date. Cafeteria pizza while sitting with the guys." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and then grabbed my hand. "I say we have an apple and sit out in the courtyard."_

_I stopped in the hallway and looked her squarely in her brown eyes. She arched an eyebrow at me._

_"Rules say clearly that winner gets to choose what we eat for lunch and where. Since when do we get 'an apple' for lunch? An apple?"_

_"Sure Mr. Sixpack. An apple will do you good."_

_"You're taking away my sustenance, woman. I refuse to eat an apple for lunch and only an apple. Courtyard I can handle, but this?" She widened her eyes and looked up at me pleadingly and that damn 'v' neck revealed a tad more of that creamy, tan, skin._

_Needless to say, we ended up cuddled together on my brand new leather jacket eating an apple and watching the bikers pass._

**OoooO**

"Well that sounds cute. Harmless, like a little puppy almost," Lexi said, crossing her jean clad legs and perching them on the edge of my chair. She gave a little smirk as she dug into her salad and swayed back and forth aimlessly. The topic of our discussion for our last lunch hour had been a tad bit depressing. And though years had gone by, the same feelings struck through me while we talked.  
I took a bite out of my cake and chewed loudly to piss her off, but she just shrugged and glared as it continued.

"Well it was," I paused and wiped my mouth, "we were cute; harmless. We were fourteen for fucks sake."

"Language."

"I mean, that's how it's supposed to be, right? Innocent kisses, innocent touches and feelings? It was fucking amazing to be honest..." I realized I was starting to babble now, and cringed. This was definitely not my idea of a fun day.

Lexi only nodded though, then shook her head in thought. "What are you going to do then? Do you still love her?" I had asked myself that question every single night since I left Ashland. Did I? Were we just puppy love, as Damon had once described? Were the butterflies and the looks she gave me of adoration, false and blind? Because I felt them; every bit of it. So when I laid in my college dorm room with my phone in my hand and heard her voice on the other line, wondering who the hell would be calling her at two in the morning, I knew how much I loved her, and that it was real.

"Of course," I murmured softly, vaguely running my fingertips over the sealed letter. "Which is precisely why, my dear friend, I'm in desperate need of your help. I called Caroline and-"

"Oh my God, Caroline? I miss her. You know how hard it is for me to reach her?"

"Great. Well, she's coming in town from London in two days-"

"You're absolute shit at notifying me of things I want to hear."

"-and we talked about things. You're both coming back to Ashland with me." Lexi spat out her lettuce from her mouth and I scrunched my face up in disgust. "Keep it in your mouth, Lex."

"What the hell? Why? You can't possibly be trying to go to that...atrocity? And why do we have to go? We could be eating Ferrero Rocher and getting pedicures while you try to be the good guy here. Again. Which is quite boring, by the way."

"Moral support."

"Boo."

I stood up and ripped the nicely sealed envelope into two perfect pieces and watch them flutter to the floor. This invitation was the reason that I couldn't sleep every night. The reason that my simple life was no longer simple. The reason why feelings that I swore I'd swallowedHer mouth was slightly agape as she watched my movements of running a hand through my hair.

"You're angry, Stefano."

"No shit. I'm furious."

I turned to her and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm going back to Ashland to try to knock some sense into both of them. And at least apologize, because if she's doing this to get back at me for...whatever it is that she assumes happened, then she needs to be set straight before she ruins lives here. You win, Lexi, okay? I'm fighting. So mark my words. I'm not coming back to this place unless I have Elena on my arm with her ring finger clear, understood? And you will be assisting to...re-woo her." I leaned against my desk as she stopped her swaying.

Finally her lips lifted into a mischievous smile, "You little ripper you." She nudged at the wedding invitation in pieces. "Fina-fucking-ly. I'm proud of you. What can I do to help?"

**OoooO**

When Lexi gets into things, she really gets into them. I guess that's what we had in common. See, myself, I always was partial to putting responsibilities onto myself that weren't really mine. Being in control...doing what's right even if it hurt myself, I would go at all costs. I was extremely selfless, and Lex was...selfish. She did things that were in her favor all the time because she wanted to be happy. She taught me that you have to be selfish sometimes and in return I taught her how to be selfless. We were polar opposites.

But when it came to competition, winning and dedication we were a pair. That's why we started a law firm together; in hopes of using that stronghold to defend people.

For the past day and a half, she would not shut up about her plans. While I was internally conjuring up ways to find my way back into Elena's heart, she couldn't stop talking about it.

It was a relief having Caroline back in town though, even though her an Lexi were a lot alike, Caroline had different mannerisms.

She was more kind-hearted, sweet and fluffy. Kind of like this cake. Holy shit this is amazing.

"Seriously, Stefan? Seriously? Are you eating cake right now?" I swallowed it down and shrugged sheepishly. Caroline hid her giggle behind her hand and looked down. I opened my refrigerator and yanked out a heineken before opening it quickly and tossing it back, letting the liquid pour down my throat.

" I'm trying to get you back to the love of your life so you could at least be a bit more gracious asshole. We're leaving in 7 hours, and you haven't even looked at my ideas," she growled in frustration. No sleep can do crazy things to a person.

"Oh I have, Lex. And they are per-fucking-posterous. Elena likes simple shit to show you care. She's not so high maintenance, like you." She stuck her tongue out at me and continued...whatever she was doing. As long as she wasn't nagging me, I was a-okay.

"You know, I almost forgot how much fun it is to hang out with you all. Three musketeers!" Caroline spoke out loudly. Then she spoke a little softer in a tiny ashamed tone, "I'm kind of excited to see Elena too, you know? Even though I'm not too happy with her at the moment...God it feels like its been years."

"It has. So, you had a thing for Damon, huh?" Lexi said to her, brushing hair out her face. "What is it with the Salvatore cocks that make chicks quiver?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased her, sneaking another bite of cake in my mouth as he turned away. Fuckin delicious.

"Ooh, another thing to add to the list of things to get Elena back: have Damon fuck the ever loving shit out of me." Lexi rattled, laughing lightly.

"He was hot, I was young and he was older. I mean, I loved him, but whatever. I realized how gross it was eventually."

"Make Elena realize it will get gross eventually. Eventually...two 'L's?"

"Besides, he's not even that great in bed..."

"You were 16, I'm sure he's grown."

"You're right...plus there's this neat trick he can do with his tongue on your-"

"Please...please don't finish that sentence. I...he...that's my brother and I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"But it feels so good! You could learn a thing or two!"

"Caroline."

"Make Stefan learn a thing or two," Lexi said and mock wrote it down.

"Lex." They fell into tiny giggles and dropped to the couch. "Fuck you," I pointed to Lexi, "and you," I pointed to Caroline.

I stomped into the kitchen and snarled curses as they laughed. "And I'm taking my cake with me!"

Carolines phone chirped and vibrated on the black coffee table and she hurriedly grabbed it before sighing. I had the whole bachelor thing going on in my apartment. Gray walls, black furniture with hints of green and white. Flat screen television for the occasions when Nik and I would watch the games. I had a nice fucking place, mind you. Even if there were beer bottles everywhere. This place was a part of me. It was an extension.

"It's Elena." My eyes flew over to Caroline who softly brought the phone to her ear. "Hey...no no I'm not busy."

I could hear a little of her voice from my position. As always, it made me want to smile hearing her so chipper even if I wasn't causing it.

"Yeah I got the invitation...No Elena don't apologize I'm happy for you." Lexi quietly scoffed and then Caroline sent me an apologetic glance. I shrugged and paid extra attention to the cake on my plate. It was carrot today. Elena used to make amazing carrot cake. I mean, she couldn't cook worth shit, but that cake, man...

"I guess it was inevitable, huh? Damon's a nice guy," she spoke into the phone. I scoffed this time.

"She would know," Lexi whispered to me. I chuckled and shook my head. I wasn't an idiot, I could tell she was trying to ease me up a bit. Trying to make this fucked up situation not so fucked up, I guess.

"Yeah, I mean you always said you hated him. So it's kind of, unexpected. But hey, you know what they say. Hate and love are a very fine line. Look Elena, I hate to rush and everything, but I have to go finish checking out these books," Lexi snorted, "but uhm. Yeah, I'll definitely be there."

I sighed as I heard Elena laugh at something she had said, and then utter her goodbyes. She sounded older and more mature. I mean, I knew she would, but still.

"Well she seems happy." A pang of guilt waved through me. Did I want to take that happiness away from her? I know I'm a selfish bastard. I just thought that maybe...I don't know. Maybe she waited around for me after all these years. A selfish wish, but fuck. I couldn't help myself for wanting her to watch me leave all those years ago, and then for her follow me to San Francisco, and fucking...I don't know. Wear my ring on her left hand.

"Oh no you don't. Stop thinking right now," Caroline said, getting up and punching me hard ass hell on my arm.

"You're back to being old mopey, brooding Stefan. Because that's how you are; one extreme or the other. And I know you think that you're ruining her life by stopping that stupid wedding, but you're saving it, okay? I was there. She is so in love with you Stefan. It's always you. Don't over think it. Please don't fuck things up for you guys all over again because of your damn insecurities," she rattled in one breath.

I stood for a moment in amazement at the woman in front of me. Where did the other little Caroline go, who was a bitch to the world? Her, I do not know. But this girl has been through everything with me. She's put up with me for so long. And she kind of sounds British right now.

"Did you get an accent dear Caroline?" She smacked me with a grin on my shoulder.

"Of course that's all that Stefan would take from that." Lexi talks too much. Maybe she doesn't, but she loves to bag on me.

"You talk too much. Want cake?" Caroline laughed again and I sighed, taking a seat on the leather couch.

"So I still don't get it. What exactly happened? Why the big bad break up?" Even though Lexi had been a huge part of my life in college, she didn't know much about Elena and I's relationship. Or her relationship with my...brother.

I thought back to my senior year of high school. The best year of my life and the worst. Best because me and Elena were insanely in love and just...happy. We were heading off to college when Miranda got sick. She was diagnosed with cancer, and all Elena wanted was to be close to her mom.

Then my parents got a divorce. Damon vouched for staying with my mother and going to Ashland University but I went with my father to San Francisco.

I studied law and tried to be happy. Only because Elena wanted me to be. We would call each other every night. However, I wasn't a dumbass. I heard her laughing and joking around with Damon and being overly friendly.

Even though I knew it was coming it didn't stop the pain. So we still talked. Miranda was getting sicker. I was frustrated, up all night studying. Our time on the phone was limited and when we did talk all we did was argue. We never said we loved each other any more. The only time I heard her laugh was when she was speaking of Damon, and the truth of it all was that he was there when I should have been.

I saw her the spring break of when things went downhill. She looked unbelievably beautiful and she seemed happy to see me. But smiles only convey so much of what you actually feel. So by the end of that break we were officially broken up. She said she wanted to still be friends though, that she couldn't deal with me not being a part of her life. And maybe if I returned after college, we could start over.

It hurt too much to look at her or speak to her and I knew damn well over my week at home in Ashland that her feelings were growing for my brother. It made me sick to my stomach and I was an asshole. We were just dragging out the inevitable. I stopped the lines of communication. She would call and I would ignore it until she stopped altogether.

Instead of giving Lexi the whole nine yards, I simply go with, "We drifted apart." Partial truth. She accepted it and nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Care and I are sharing your bed which means you get the couch. I can't sleep on a plane so don't wake me up." She shoved the paper she was writing on into her already packed suitcases and yawned loudly. Caroline followed her back to my bedroom and they shut the door.

"Can I at least have a pillow?" I really need a softer couch. My bedroom door creaked open and Lexi threw one at my head.

I tucked it under my head and laid down wondering why the hell I even associated myself with either of them.

**OooO**

This is too fucking funny. Well deserved and absolutely hysterical. Because of my 'recent disrespect' toward her, Lexi decided she couldn't sit next to me on the plane. So while Caroline and I were hanging out Lexi was sitting next to an 80 year old man trying to get her 'digits'.

So it's safe to say that I'm now a firm believer in karma. Watching this whole thing unravel was helping me relax.

"I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry," Lexi uttered for the umpteenth time. Caroline laughed and recorded it from her phone and I snickered into my palm.

"Well he doesn't have to know anything," he croaked before coughing and reaching for water. Lexi closed her kindle and glared over at us who were nearly doubled over in hysterics.

"So, are you nervous?" Caroline asked me after we'd finally calmed down. No shit.

"No shit," I voiced my thoughts, "I think I'm more likely to pee my pants than that old geezer over there."

"Well don't be. But I am curious...what are you going to do when you see her? Because I'm positive she's not going to jump in your arms."

I'll just wing it. I can be a persistent little fucker when I want to be.

"I don't know. I'll think of something, I'm sure."

She dug around in her carry-on and pulled out Cosmopolitan. It was some chick magazine I saw around often. She flipped to nearly the last page and pushed it toward me. "Here. Read this, it will help get the juices flowing."

Now I don't read chick magazines. So I only skim to keep my balls in tact. When I see the phrase 'thick member thrusted deeply inside of me',I think I get the gist of this...magazine. This is shocking though. Because...well, I didn't know girls read porn. But this wasn't even porn. It was some fantasy fiction bullshit, because I'm pretty sure this isn't how sex works. Post coital glow? What the ever loving fuck?

"Um, exactly what juices? Is this porn?" She hit me on the back of the head and ripped it from my hands.

"No dumbass, It's erotica."

"Well, I don't need help in that department."

"Well, if you actually read anything other than the love-making scene, you would have known that before that he was asking for forgiveness."

Oh. Well in that case."Give it back."

"No you're too immature."

"No, you are."

"Ladies, you're both pretty," snarled Lexi as the old perv tried to gain her attention. Caroline and I glared at her.

Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we head for landing

"Thank fuck," Lexi muttered. My stomach churned. Holy hell. I was about to go see Elena. After ten long years, I was going to see her again. I knew that I was going to see her but it just hit me. I was smiling like an idiot to myself at the thought of her. Long brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and her full, pouty, pink lips… Jesus lord, I wonder if she still has that belly ring. It drove me insane.

Then I thought about how she was going to castrate me when she saw me. If anyone knew how to put me in place it was her.

I'm scared.

When we landed, Lexi was happy to be away from the old man, and Caroline was happy to be able to move around. Whatever. Right now I'm debating running back on that plane.

"What do we do now?" Lexi grunted while pulling along her bags. For some reason I cannot fathom, they needed six bags each. I don't get it.

"We wait for my mom. She knows we're coming and prepared the guest bedrooms. Damon and Elena don't know, and to be quite honest I wouldn't mind prolonging that."

They both rolled their eyes. We waited a long time in the lobby. I had ten new bruises from Lexi for not calling my mother to see why she wasn't already here. She could take her time; I'm in no rush.

"My baby!" A pair of arms wrapped around me and I hugged back awkwardly. I loved my mother, but she always got a little teary whenever I saw her, and crying freaks me out.

Lexi stifled a giggle and I glared. When she pulled away from her hug, my mom looked up at me with green eyes matching my own. "Introduce me to your friends."

I cleared my throat and gestured to Lexi, "Mom, this is Lexi. She's my friend from college I told you about. And you already know Caroline." My mother is also not one for words, so she quickly engulfs both of them into hugs which they both respond to eagerly.

On the way to my old home, I realize many things. First, Angelina Salvatore hadn't changed a bit. My mother was the same old perky woman that had us cracking up the entire way. Second, Lexi had a soft spot, just not for me. Or the man on the plane either. I had a feeling that if I were on my death bed she would be nagging me and throwing shit at me. She adored my mom, and they got along great. Oh, and third, stealing a magazine from a girls purse isn't too hard of a task if she's busy.

When my house can into view, I felt like I was in high school again. Everything was so familiar. "This house hasn't been the same since you've left." I smiled warmly at my mothers words and opened the car door. It was an old brick house, but my mom had kept it in great shape. My place was beyond words but this place held memories so I cherished it all the same

"Damon and Elena aren't home yet, so it gives you time to get settled before you have to see them," she gave me another hug as we walked together to the front step, "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

I squeezed her tightly, "Nothing I can't handle." That's right Stefan. You can handle this. Like a man. A manly man. Man-

"Walk dipshit." Okay.

The inside of the house looked like it did 10 years ago. The foyer curved into the family room which led to stairs to go up or down. Down was the basement and upstairs were the bedrooms. It felt like I hadn't been here in a million years but at the same time there was something about it. I took Caroline and Lexi up to the guest bedroom, wondering what the fuck I had gotten myself into.

It sounds pretty simple when you say shit. Like hey, "I'm going back home to win my girls heart." But being here, only minutes from seeing said girl that will probably take your balls and squish them in her tiny little hand, well…I'm going to puke.

I set my bags on my bed and walked around aimelessly, remembering. I picked up a stray picture on my desk and smiled. Damn I looked happy then.

Don't get me wrong. When I was with Lexi, Nik or Caroline I was happy. But this was a whole different level of completeness. I looked at peace. I just know I felt at peace.

It was Elena and I, freshman year. We were out on the football field sitting on the bleachers hanging out with some friends. It was her birthday before we started dating. I remember that year she cried over my present for her.

I got her this journal she wanted. This one was completely different. I had already previously wrote some entries and explained in detail big moments we'd spent together and how I felt doing them. The rest were blank pages and was up to her.

I'm a fantastic woo-er I tell you.

"Knock knock!" Lexi barreled in with Caroline after her. I can't catch a break. Can't they see I'm having a mid-man crisis at the moment?

"Do they have any stores around here, Steffy?" Caroline asked me, inspecting my room.

"You brought your entire wardrobe. You don't need a store," I told her. I'll let the nickname pass. For now.

Downstairs I heard laughter and a tiny 'creech' of the front door. Foot steps pattered below us and I felt dizzy. I yanked on my collar. It's starting to get hot in here. We all looked at each other nervously. Holy shit, this is actually happening.

"Breathe, Stef."

"Lexi shut the fuck up I think my heart just stopped." She only rolled her eyes at me and I took a deep breath. I heard her voice throaty and firm. I always used to say how sexy her voice was, because it just was. Even a gay man could vouch for that. You could hear Damon's voice too. Hearing them both made everything that much realer and now there was some messed up stuff happening in my stomach.

"Throw up on my shoes and will choke you," Caroline threatened, noticing the look on my face. She was such a good friend.

I walked toward the door and I locked it. "I'm not going down there." Somehow I flipped the switch back to the same insecure high school boy who knew deep down, he was not good enough.

Lexi walked toward me and smacked me on the back of my head. "You're going." She unlocked the door and the voice got louder. I could hear her laughing with my mother. Come on Stefan. You can do this.

Lexi led the way down the steps. Caroline looked as I did and I looked at her with a knowing glance. The talking stopped and time froze as I looked at her. Every movie or book talks about how time stops when you see _that_ person. I used to think it was some bullshit thing to help things sell but now I experienced it. It was like some out of body experience and I wondered now, how could I've let her go. God, she was beautiful. Even with wide eyes and sweat pants, she looks sinful. And she didn't even glance at Caroline or Lexi; it was just me and her.

Damon nudged her, and the spell we were in broke.

She was a bit teary eyed, an offered a watery smile toward all of us. But when she looked at me, the anger I knew would be there faced me down.

"Stefan, I didn't know you were coming." She said my name. There go my balls.

"Well, I got an invitation. You didn't call me to get my RSVP, so you couldn't have known. But yeah, my ex and my brothers wedding? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I was being an asshole. I knew I was but I couldn't help myself. Lexi scowled at me and Caroline nudged me.

"Stefan, cry me a river, will you? I suppose us brothers should have a talk." I scoffed and walked further down the steps. Damon's using the patronizing tone he always used. Smug bastard. Asshole Stefan was an impossible force.

"Damon, brothers don't steal their brothers girlfriends. That's all the talking necessary." I gave him a sneer and ran a hand through my hair.

Elena glared at me and shook her head. " I should've known that's why you're here; to start a problem."

Her eyes started filling with tears again and I shoved my next remark down my throat. Seeing Elena cry was enough to kill me. I used to hold her when she cried, but now I can't do that. That's Damon's job. Since when had I become so bitter?

I felt Lexis mouth at my ear, "Now's not the time to be a jackass. Grovel, dick." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to make some muffins," my mother announced with a warm smile. Caroline, eager to leave, joined her. Damon watched her leave with an apprehensive look.

"Lex, this is Elena and my brother Damon, Damon and Elena, this is Lexi, my best friend from college."

Damon nodded and shook hands with her and Elena murmured a quick "hello". Holy awkward. Lexi didn't think so, however. She was discussing with Damon his future plans as far as career wise, and even included an extra quiet Elena. I didn't make any eye contact with anyone.

Still, I knew I needed to talk. It was only fair to speak with Damon first. What was it, family above all? No, I wasn't going to ask for consent to pursue Elena. He didn't ask for mine. He didn't need to either, but still.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a moment?" He stopped mid-sentence and gave me a cold stare. This time I gave him one right back.

"Elena and I can go. I'm sure that mama Salvatore and Care might need some help," Lexi offered. I nodded in thanks and Elena followed her back into the kitchen.

Even holier awkward.

Where do I even start? How do I even explain what's going on in my head, if I don't even understand myself?

"What are you doing here, Stefan? Are you trying to what, run back into Elena's life after all these years?"

"I have a better question, Damon. What the hell are you doing with Elena? Is she your rebound chick for-"

"Don't even start," he threatened, menacingly. I knew I hit a nerve, but I knew that she was the only way to get through to him.

"Why not? This isn't fair, you're using her. You won't tell me what went on with Bonnie, but you only tell me you love her. So she breaks your heart and you're onto the next?"

"Don't be mistaken, little brother." He clenched his jaw and glared at me. " I love Elena."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that. She deserves to have someone love her and only her. You know that." I took a step back from him and ran a hand through my hair. He scowled at me and shook his head.

"Bonnie isn't coming back. She made her fucking decision. She didn't want to stay in Ashland with a low life like me, and you expect me to sit around waiting for her? Better yet, did you expect Elena to wait for you? I was there for her. I will never not be there for her. I can't say the same for you." I tightened my fists and glared. He saw my anger and let out a dark chuckle.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Stef, I need to see if my fiancé needs help in the kitchen."

I'm beginning to rethink my decision being here.

**Review! The next chapter's already written by the way. Special s/o to Casey; you rawk my sawks gurl. /o/ And to all of you who reviewed for that little prologue. Means the absolute world!**

**And uh, sorry for the mistakes. This isn't beta-ed or pre-read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am now TAKING REQUESTS just for one-shots though and they are TVD. I'll give you credit for the plot, just PM me!**

**Also, just, an FYI, this story isn't going to be ridiculously long. I'm talking 16 chapters max maybe? **

**What the fack guys your reviews almost made me cry quit being nice.**

The table shook with uncontrollable laughter except myself, who was giving out a chuckle here and there. Even Elena was giggling along to Lexi's tales, forgetting for a moment what the bigger picture was in the house.

"And Stefan here, and of course his sidekick Nik, decided it'd be a wonderful idea to get these skanks away by pretending to be in a relationship." My mother laughed joyously at the new found information but I just shook my head.

"As I recall, dear friend of mine, I was intoxicated that night. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously you weren't thinking_ straight_, Stefan." More laughter. "Anyway, these chicks still approach them at this fancy ass banquet with barely there dresses, shaking like whores in church. So Stefan slides his arm around Nik, and Nik's cuddling into his side and Mr. Columbia, the advertising director from the competing firm Nik works at, looks over to see the commotion of the newly gay couple. To avoid getting caught, right in the middle of talking, tries to plant one on Stefano!"

Damon was hunched over in hysterics banging his fist on the table before he looked over at me, "Guess you've done something I haven't." I rolled my eyes and gave Lexi a cold stare.

"Oh no, Damon. Emphasis on try! So he goes in for it, and Stefan backs up an screams like a little girl. Everyone is staring. So to ease the tension, Stefan-very smoothly, I might add- walks over, slips over to Nik and puts his arm around him. Then he whispers, 'save it for home.'"

Men can do crazy things when their life is at risk. And let me tell you, my secretary and her best friend are vultures.

"So now, when Stefan gets a call from Nik at work, Stephanie gives him a wink while she transfers it over!" Lexi could barely finish the end of her little story. After the laughter had died down, I gave a tight smile to Lex.

"Thanks for that." She just rolled her eyes and elbowed me, which hurt like a son of a bitch. I noticed Elena side glancing Lexi and I with a pensive look. I didn't have to, but I wanted to grab her and tell her that that is like incest, and she's the only one for me. However, I refrain and just straighten my face and fidget around.

I smell muffins. Blueberry cheesecake muffins. Mmm. "Someone's hungry," I heard a tiny voice mumble. We all stared at Elena, whose eyes were trained solely on me. She blushed and looked down for a second.

"How'd you know?" I asked her, my voice void of emotion. It was getting hot in here all of a sudden. She just shrugged and I let it be.

"I made my muffins. Delicious muffins!" I know mom, I hear them singing my name from the heavens aka oven. Fucking muffins. I better get more than one, too.

As she got up to go get the godsent dessert, I thought of something. "Ma, can you get me a beer? Please?" She scoffed and nodded.

"Heineken would be fantastic," I told her with a cheeky smile. Someone is supposed to call me a cheeky bastard now. But no, Caroline has been exceptionally quiet the entire dinner. All she did was laugh and nod and hit me when I was being stupid. She hasn't said a single word.

"Caroline," I muttered to her, nudging her arm. She smiled and shook her head. I didn't give a fuck of we were in front of people.

Even though this may scar me for life and even though I know that I'm tone deaf I have to do it. I started without her in a hum. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and Elena gave me a cautious look. They had no idea what they were in for. Lexi giggled and Caroline continued to shake her head.

"Sweet Caroline duh duh duh good times never seemed so gooooood!" I sung out awfully. I think it'd sound better if I knew the lyrics. "Hands, touching me, touching you!" she started laughing and the three of us cracked up in the corner as I tried to finish my rendition of Sweet Caroline.

Caroline whacked my shoulder," That's quite enough Sir Salvatore!" Thank God. I smiled cheekily at her and waited.

"Cheeky bastard." And so the world was spinning back on its axis.

A chair scraped against the kitchen floor and I looked up to see Elena biting her lip as she walked out the back door. I didn't really even think about it, but by some...magnetic force my body pulled from my own chair giving Damon a silencing look. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

I followed her out the door, slamming it shut and started a fast pace toward her. "Elena!" She didn't stop, just started walking faster. I caught up with her and spotted her tear stained cheeks. I pulled her against me in a tight hug as she finally relented and cried into my shoulder.

She just fit in my arms. She always has. _We_ just fit. She gripped me tighter and I pulled her closer, my heart cracking with every sob she elicited. "Why are you crying, love?" She continued to cry some more until she couldn't find any more tears. I let her stand there holding me, relishing the feeling of holding her. I hoped she was doing the same.

Then all too soon my arms were cold and lonely as she pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and red and she refused to look at me, just downward. My hands lifted to her face and pulled it up until she was looking in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I try again. She shakes her head slowly and sniffs.

"You're happy," she told me sadly. I looked at her with confusion. "I've only seen you so happy with me, but you're just fine now. Me not being in your life doesn't affect you at all, does it? You don't feel the loneliness or the hurt or the pain...but I do, Stefan. I feel everything."

"Whoa," I looked deeply into her eyes holding her there in disbelief. "Elena, I'm anything but happy. Considering the ring on your finger, I'd say I'm doing pretty fucking bad. Lexi and Caroline were there for me. You have no idea how bad I was in college. They distracted me from losing you. I owe it to them to be happy; I owe it to myself."

"I sound like a selfish psycho bitch right now." No comment. "I just," she looked up at me with teary eyes and I tried to stop myself from holding her tight and never letting go, "I missed you so much. And I just feel like you didn't miss me. Which is what I wanted, you know? I wanted for us to both move on."

I swooped her two hands in mine, giving a squeeze. "In college, I couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Why couldn't I be happy? Why was it that I wanted to just run away when all this happened with you and my dad and…I couldn't understand why I didn't feel like this when I was home with you. I lost my confidant, my rock, my best friend when I lost you."

"It was your choice, Stefan. You stopped us from moving forward. You had me." I whirled around for a minute and held my head in my hands. I expected this from her. I expected her to bring up the fact that it was my fault that we'd ended this way, and that I was handed a chance to be in her life.

"As friends? You think I wanted to make things worse by hearing your voice and knowing that you didn't even...that we weren't even in love anymore? It was bullshit on both ends. You loved Damon. I lost you the moment I left town and you know it."

I was glad that it came to this. Standing by each other and letting it all out before it killed us. But then we were screaming, and yelling. She was calling me out on the bullshit of only caring about myself when I stopped talking to her, and I called her selfish for not wanting me to be happy. But I couldn't say anything else because truthfully, she hadn't done anything wrong and she had my balls in the palm of her hand. Every second she spoke I fell more in love with her and not the high school her. This new her; the stronger her because God, she'd changed so much.

"You were cold and distant, Stefan. What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to wait for me! I wanted you to not fall in love with my brother and just fucking love me as much as I love you! That's what I wanted." She looked at me in defeat.

"I'm getting married."

"I know."

"I love him."

"I know." And I did. Back in high school they were at each others throats and bickering and you wouldn't have thought...

"I'm sorry," I mutter. Because I am. Because a thousand sorry's wouldn't make up for how much of a douche bag I am.

"I know," she said. We stare for a long time before I offer her a smile. She offers me one too, and she's so beautiful it hurts. But I shake it off.

Suddenly anger graces her eyes again, and it's not how it was before. Something snapped in her and she glared, stepping away from me and wiping her tears.

"I tried, Stefan. I fucking tried. But you were a coward, and you left me and I needed you! Don't just come back here expecting anything from me after what you put me through because it doesn't work like that." She walks away from me and I hate it when she does but I love her and that gives me hope for the morning.  
**  
****OooooO**

_I felt her hands on my back, her nails digging into my shoulder blades as she grinded against me. I smirked as she whimpered beneath me, panting. She peeked up at me, her eyes previously closed in pleasure. _

"_Such a smug bastard," she murmured softly and breathlessly. _

_She felt so good and so warm and tight. I groaned against her wondering how the hell I could've survived not feeling like this for the rest of my life. She held on tight to me as my own hands gripped the headboard, slamming into her harder as if I couldn't get enough. I could feel the tightening in my stomach as I grunted into her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses down her breasts, circling her nipple with my tongue. _

"_Oh, Stefan!" She moaned out, thrusting her hips up further to me. I met her eyes and saw her holding a plate full of carrot cake. I paused and pulled out of her in shock. _

"_What the fuck Elena? Are you eating my cake?" She looked appalled at me before she giggled._

"_You don't have to stop, Stefan, but did you seriously think that you could make me feel that good?" Well ow. I huffed and folded my arms, getting off of her. She moaned against the fork and I growled._

"_Don't worry about it, you just finish and I'll go to Damon later."_

I felt two hands shaking me. A flash of blonde hair jumped on me and shook harder. "Wake up you big oaf!" I groaned and rolled over. Wait, I'm still the better brother in bed. I am.

I am king. I'm also tired.

"Go away," I muttered groggily, pushing her off me. She continued on, pulling on my left arm.

"Caroline I swear to God..." I warned her. She scoffed and pulled harder.

"Fine I guess I'll eat your pancakes." She got off me and walked out the door. Finally.

Wait. Pancakes. She better not touch my fucking pancakes. What if they're strawberry or chocolate chip or blueberry. There are so many possibilities. I wouldn't get any.

"Caroline," I screamed. It was a manly scream by the way. I pulled myself out of bed and jogged down the steps. When I came down to the kitchen the table was full of vicious women laughing at me.

"I told you he'd be down," Caroline giggled. I glared at her and walked toward the pancakes. Fucking hell. Strawberry. What is that, glaze and whipped cream?

"Where's Damon?" I ask, noticing his absence from the table.

"Work," Lexi muttered, digging into her food. I went to the last open chair and saw four pancakes staring me in the face.

My mom always makes me five pancakes whenever I'm home.

"Who ate my pancake?" Because...no. I don't find it fucking funny that someone took my food. I looked at Lexi suspiciously and she shrugged. Caroline was giggling, but lord knows she wouldn't dare. I'd already taken care of her for pulling that shit last time.

Elena had a small smile on her face and stifled her giggle. "You," I scowled. She laughed and shrugged at me. I tried to erase the thoughts of my dream and that same little laugh before something stirred down south.

Elena and carrot cake. Elena's carrot cake. Eating Elena's carrot cake off of Elena.

"I got hungry," she said innocently.

"You think this is funny?" I teased her, no longer upset for my missing pancake.

"Yeah I do," she responded pouring out some syrup and looking at me warily.

"Alright, Gilbert, I'll let you off the hook."

"Are you kidding me? I get the silent treatment for weeks if I eat a piece of cake off you," Lexi complained. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Only cause I hate you."

I delved into my food and groaned.

"Ma theys arghh so uckingood," I told my mother in appreciation.

"Stefan Antonio Salvatore, stop talking with your mouth full."

"Kay," I murmured. It was pretty silent for the rest of breakfast.

I know that in order to fix things with her, I needed to be friends. No matter how bad it hurt. I knew she was still pissed at me and would be for a long time. Regardless of if she ate my food which is typical Elena, she was pulling the nice act for my mom. I knew that, and I loved her more for that. But secretly I hoped it was for me.

I caught Elena staring at me once or twice, and even gave her a little wink to let her know I caught on. I even took the liberty of getting the dishes done afterward, and she even joined.

I talked like a friend, and I think she was a bit surprised that I didn't get angry at her biting tone when we were alone. I wasn't going to bring out the asshole Stefan today. I strayed away from Damon, and tried to talk to her calmly. I asked her about her life and she asked about mine. We shared some tales, and I was nearly in hysterics by the time we finished. She told me about her book lastly, the one that's getting published. She had a glimmer in her eyes I hadn't seen in the longest time. I was so fucking proud of her I couldn't contain my own smile.

I listened to her, nodding and giving warm smiles here and there. It was pretty nice, actually, pretending things were a-okay. I yawned and left her in the kitchen before I started saying something I regretted.

A vibration buzzed in my pocket and I looked at my phone screen: Nik. I sighed and let it ring for awhile before answering.

"What do you want, Nik?" I answered, knowing he needed something. He never called me for fun.

"We were supposed to go for beers today," he explained with a grunt. Um.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He groaned and something clattered in the background.

"Trying to move this goddamn tv."

"Weak," I taunted him.

"Fuck you." I chuckled and sighed.

"A beer sounds fantastic, but I'm in Ashland." Caroline walked by with a sketch in her hand. It was probably a new design or whatever.

"Caroline's here, too," I offered with a wicked smile. Something clattered again and Caroline glared at me.

"Who is that?" She mouthed. She already had an idea I can tell.

"Fuck. Tell her I said hi."

"Nik says hi," I told her with a smug smile. She sneered and flushed.

"Tell him I said to go fuck himself." I laughed heartily as she stomped from the room.

"I'm gonna marry that girl one day," he said insistently. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

"What are you doing in Ashland, mate? Isn't that where…"

"Long story."

He gave a grunt before there was another clatter on the line. "Well, I'm off work for a week." Suddenly a weird tone got into his voice, "and you did say Caroline was in Ashland too, right?"

"No, Nik."

"Yeah actually. I think I might take a little vacation."

"I swear to God-"

The phone beeped in my ear and I groaned.

"That's what you get jerk-off," Caroline muttered coming back into the room.

"Nik's coming to Ashland."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Caroline, don't be a wench because he gets you're 'lady parts tingling'," I mocked her previous words. She blushed and threw a pencil at me. That could have potentially taken my eye out.

"I was drunk dumb fuck and I didn't say he did I said his accent did."

"Yeah, did the other guys in London make them tingle?" Silence. That's what I thought, Care.

"You are an asshole you know that right?" She said in a defeated tone, sitting beside me on the couch I resided on now. I smiled and threw an arm around her.

Nik and Caroline had a love-hate relationship. Caroline had 'hated' Nik ever since he met her and decided that he wanted to 'shag her to heaven and back'. Caroline over heard his less than gentlemanly thoughts on him and they'd been arguing ever since. And Nik, who would fuck girls on a regular basis had a problem…erm getting it up for anyone other than dear Caroline. Eventually, he fell hard for her, regardless of her throwing a 6 inch stiletto at him. He liked it rough.

And he was getting to her. Caroline wanted him, but instead, dated Tyler, some schmuck from Berkely, until he decided he'd rather be on bottom. If you get what I mean…

"I would give him the time of day if someone taught him some manners," she said softly to herself. I'm almost positive they'll be together if he comes here.

"How are things with you and Elena," Caroline said in her sing-song voice, "speaking of dysfunctional relationships."

"I've been thinking about it, and I have a plan."

"Which is what, exactly? We're past the groveling stage now." I nodded and scratched my neck.

"She thinks she doesn't love me anymore, and that it's over. But it won't ever be. I just need to make my girl fall back in love with me."

Caroline smiled and mouthed a quick 'aww'. "How?"

"I don't know yet."

**So I'm not finished with the next chapter, so it could take a while with exams and everything. But I get emails to my I-phone, so your reviews are gentle reminders that I love!**

**What to expect next chapter:**

**-A special appearance**

**-Shopping date with Stefan and Elena**

**-A peek into the relationship of all human 'delena'**

**-Some cake eating beer drinking Stefan**

**And then next chapter?**

**a big party for our special appearance with our favorite couple getting on the dance floor.**

**Ok. SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today's my birthday! Woop. So happy birthday to me, from me to you.**

Water cascaded down my shoulders and I sighed in content. The little radio blared a bit fuzzy in the corner, spurting out the Bee Gees. I shook my hips to the disco beat before yanking off a shower loofah and squeezing it into a micro phone. I twirled a little; thankful no one could see me and shimmied side to side.

_And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
the New York Time's effect on man_

"Stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin' alive!" I dropped the loofah and did a little twist before getting my soapy form under the water again. I stayed in a hum with the music, giving a few good notes here and there. Why didn't I get into the music business?

"Um Stefan?" Oh shit. Oh Lord help me Jesus. I cut the water off before dropping that damn radio to the floor. It clattered as the last 'alive' cut out in a groan. I nearly slipped on the soap as I reached for a towel, wrapping it around myself.

"Yes, Elena?" I called out, my voice a bit shaky. I looked in the mirror and gave a smile, practicing my conversation before I made a fool of myself.

"I needed to go to the store and no ones home so I just wanted to let you know," she explained with a hint of laughter in her voice. Great she's laughing at me.

"Hey Elena, why don't I come with you? And then maybe later, cum with you?" I mouthed in the mirror. I smirked to myself and lifted my eyebrows mischievously. Making sure my towel was secure; I walked over to the bathroom door.

"You can just…stay alive." She giggled loudly and tossed her head back. As I revealed myself, steam erupted from the door behind me and I gave her a 100 watt smile. Her laughing stopped abruptly and she coughed awkwardly.

Yes my brother had abs, but who taught him about the art of abs? Myself, ladies and gentleman; I know for a fact my body is quite the sculpture. I may eat cake and drink my beer, but 4 days a week of going to the gym and a fast metabolism does wonders.

Her eyes widened in lust as she watched me over. I took the time to appraise her as well, the way her hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, and her tank top revealing her shoulders and long, lean, neck. The tan skin that I yearned for while I was gone was shown in her tiny shorts that showed even more of her long legs that settled in flats. Simply beautiful was her usual trademark.

"Uhm," she coughed again, "I was just saying-"

"No I heard you," I told her with a grin; "I was hoping to pick some things up too. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along, right?" She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion and I closed the door behind me and took a step forward as she took one back. "I mean, that's what friends do, right?"

"Is that what we are; friends?" Not by choice, Elena.

"What else would we be?" I asked her innocently. She grimaced and looked down. I thought she was upset until she gave me a beaming smile.

"Okay. You have 15 minutes to get ready. I'm going to be waiting out front."

I'm a man with needs. That's precisely why I watched her ass the entire way.

**OoooO**

The car ride was sorta low key. She was pretty chipper today, and volunteered for me to switch the radio; something we'd previously always argued over. She asked me about my firm too, making some small talk. She told me about this painful neighbor they'd acquired and I promised that if she murdered her, I would gladly be her lawyer.

We ended up at Super Wal-mart. I don't buy my own food, that's why I keep Lexi and Caroline around. They typically buy all my necessities as far as food goes. When I tell Elena this, she gasps in amazement.

"You don't grocery shop? How do you get by the day?" She said in mock surprise. I give her a sarcastic smile and stick my tongue out at her. She smiles and shakes her head at me.

"Promise me you'll teach me how?" I question her wiggling my pinky in her face. She grasps it with her own and nods.

"Fine but I get an I O U," she bargained, pulling out a shopping cart from outside. I gave her an affirmative nod and took the cart from her hands and motioned for her to get in it. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Stefan, the parking lot isn't as big as it seems-"

"Get in the cart."

"Stefan people are watching us." Her face flushed and she pushed her hair behind her ear. She tried her best to look annoyed, but you could see the hints of a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and reached for her arm, "You parked at the very back of the parking lot, and besides, who cares if they're watching?" She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at the cart with uncertainty. I wiggled my eye brows and she sighed in exasperation before placing her purse in the cubby where the babies usually sat. She gave a look around her before putting one foot in and standing before she slowly lowered herself in, as red as a tomato. I snickered and she turned around to whack me in the shoulder.

She was too damn cute.

"I just thought I should warn you," I murmured with a smirk, pushing the cart forward, "my driving skills have gotten even worse than they were in high school." With that, I pushed the cart as hard as I could, hitting bumps in the concrete and laughing at her shocked expression. I put my feet at the bottom of the cart, using only one to pump us to the store. An old woman gives us both crazy looks and that's enough for Elena to burst out laughing. And like dominos once she laughed I did too.

I'm almost certain that I was the reason that we spent extra time in the parking lot. When we got to the door, Elena begged to be let out so I brought the cart to a stop so she could make her escape. She let out some giggles, and to be honest, the entire time I'd been here I hadn't seen her look so beautiful. Even if her hair looked like a birds nest.

She combed through it with her fingers and shook her head at me, "Never again." That's what they all say.

I followed her in, and now I understood why I hated shopping. There were women and families everywhere. We were near the produce first, and Elena exclaimed that she needed 'fresh' red peppers. However, every time I tried to give her one, "they weren't fresh enough". Even though they all looked the same.

"Do we need peaches?" I asked, reaching for the best fruit in the world. She paused before ripping off a plastic baggy and throwing a few peaches in.

"We really don't need these, but I know you want them." I knew I loved her. She really fit in with the whole grocery scene. We continued to walk on to the next aisle before Elena coughed awkwardly. She tensed up a little before leaning around me to grab a loaf of bread.

"You and Lexi, huh?" What the fuck? Never in my entire life. I don't know if she saw the look on my face, but I collected myself, sort of liking the idea of her being jealous. God, I'm an asshole.

"She's a pretty girl, and she definitely deserves a good guy," just not me. "But yes, Elena, If that's you asking I'm single, the answers yes."

"I don't have a right to ask you that," she berated herself, yanking off a jar of peanut butter off the shelf. Poor peanut butter.

"No, you don't. But you did, so…" I trailed off awkwardly. She nodded to herself and we walked on a little more toward the end of the aisle.

"Have you dated anyone," she blurted out. "You don't have to answer but I was just wondering. You're successful and good-looking so it only makes sense that it would…you know…happen." Still relishing in the feeling of her calling me good-looking, I gave her a smirk.

"Is this awkward for you?"

"Yes, you?"

"Not at all," I sighed and ran a hand through, "There was a girl, Hannah, after…yeah." She nodded again and her eyes turned to meet mine.

"What happened?" That's it, love. Keep getting to know me again.

"Well, my friend Niklaus, he was dating her sister and I don't know. It was all just so comfortable. She was more of the girl that you took on your arm to fancy events just for the sake of having someone. There just wasn't any…"

"Passion," she finished for me, with a tiny blush. I nodded slowly and looked into her deep brown eyes, the color of chocolate.

"Passion," I agreed. She gave a sheepish smile and we arrived at the best part of the store.

There was so much candy, so much chocolate and sugary goodness on the left side and on the right there was cake mixes and cupcake mixes and cake mixes. Cake mixes, dear lord. I let out a strangled groan and my stomach growled.

"You should make a cake," I offered to her. She laughed and hit my shoulder.

"Okay Mr. Piggy." I strayed from her and looked down the rows; there was chocolate cake and white cake and yellow cake and all the cakes. Then there were the Gods; red velvet and carrot. I grabbed those two and put them in the cart.

"We can go now," Elena watched me with an amused look before pushing the cart and murmuring something about 'dairy'.

Don't ask me why I said it, or why I would want to put myself through something like this, but I did anyway. "So you and Damon are-"

"Please don't ask me about that," She told me with a grim look, "I-I couldn't do that. Talk about that with you, it's not fair.' The mood turned a bit tense and I blamed myself. But I just had to know.

"But you could invite me to your wedding?" I joked. She flinched and I grimaced. Bad joke, I guess.

"I just thought it was fair to at least let you know. Not a lot of people know yet," she said with a faraway look. I scratched the back of my neck anxiously.

"Could you just answer something for me?" She gave me a cautious look before nodding slowly. I bit down on my lip and sighed, "Why him? I mean, you're beautiful Elena, and you're smart and kind-hearted and funny and…you could have any guy. But why my brother?"

She frowned and shook her head at me, "I don't know, Stefan. At first, I think I gave him a chance because I honestly thought it would hurt you like you hurt me. He was a bit cynical, a bit dark and sarcastic and you two were polar opposites. I craved that. Then, it wasn't about you. He just…got to me."

Got to her. Got it. I swallowed down the pain and gave a sad smile. "Okay, I was just wondering. That's all."'

"I've got milk, and that's all I need. Did you need anything?" I shook my head no and stared up at the ceiling. I felt her next to me, grasping my arm.

"Hey," she whispered at me. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I'm sorry," she said. And I knew she meant it.

"It's not that big of a deal," I lied effortlessly with a grin. I just had to work that much harder.

"Now, the food, don't worry about it. I can handle the money."

"Stefa-"

"You had to listen to my awful singing this morning in the shower. I owe you," I told her with a shrug.

**OoooO**

"I didn't know Stefan went shopping with you," Damon said with a forced smile. I gave him a grin and lifted a bag in his direction.

"We needed more cake; you know me." He nodded and pulled Elena in for a kiss. I looked the other way at Lexi who visited the mall and just got home. She gave me an awkward smile and I did the same to her.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked her, walking toward her. I heard the doorbell ring and I made a move to get it but Damon stopped me.

"Don't worry little brother, it's on me."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Lexi for my answer to my previous question. "She's at the bank, I think. She should be here soon."

"Probably getting money because she spent way too much buying shoes, is what she's doing." I grinned and Lexi snickered.

"That's typical Caroline."

"She was always big on shopping," Elena said with a small smile.

"Big being an understatement," Lexi said, getting into a conversation with her. The old best friend and the new one. Huh.

Where did Damon go. "Damon what's taking you so long?" I yelled loudly. I ran out to the foyer and stopped in my tracks.

A strangled sound erupted from my brother as he stood watching the person standing outside the house.

Her lipstick stained lips were dark and sultry, pursed into a timid smile. She held the same air of confidence she always did, knowing just how to hold a room. Her hair was in a bun in every which way, but one of those intricate buns that take hours to perfect. She wore a black peacoat and 3 inch heels, which was fantastic for her short height. When her brown eyes met mine, she grinned.

She lifted a caramel colored arm and waved at me, "Hi, Stefan," she spoke.

I gave an incredulous look to my brother who was still in shock. "Well I'll be damned," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie Bennett," I said with a smile.

**And you asked me if I'd bring in Bonnie. Pshh. **

**This fanfic couldn't even be deemed a fanfic without her.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all are amazing! Special thanks to A&A for an amazing birthday and you guys for your reviews! They were like mini little presents! WOOOP. Thank you for the birthday wishes as well!**

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said greeting her at the door and bringing her in for a hug. Ah Bonnie.

We went to high school together, and she was Elena's best friend. She was weary of me at first but then said I was 'a big softy inside'. She was like a little sister to me, and I really did miss her.

Her and my brother started dating shortly after Elena and I did, and they did truly love each other. Bonnie was the light in Damon's darkness. When Damon was with her, you wouldn't think he was the same man he was. He smiled more and he wasn't so pissed off all the time. He loved Bonnie with everything he had.

Of course it took him awhile to get it right but he did.

Their relationship wasn't perfect. They fought a lot because they were so different, but they loved each other fiercely and it made up for it.

Bonnie left for Princeton to go to medical school, and that was that. I sent her Christmas cards, but as far as her and Damon I didn't know. Maybe she was invited to the lovely occasion as well. I wonder how it felt for her, knowing her best friend and ex boyfriend hooked up. I think I could sympathize but Damon and I weren't that close in our high school years. After middle school, he decided I was the brother that was 'perfect' and 'favored'. I just let him be.

But Elena and Bonnie were…they were close. I remember her cancelling dates with me to hang out with her best friend every Friday. They were the reason Damon and I started getting closer toward the end of high school.

Bonnie awkwardly brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and faced Damon. "Hey," she said sweetly and anxiously. Damon stood there for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Hi," he muttered. Great, they're back to one syllable words. I felt footsteps behind me and a gasp. But instead of a typical reaction Bonnie's eyes lit up and she ran toward Elena, grabbing for dear life.

"Oh my gosh, Elena!" Elena gave an awkward smile and hugged her back, giving eye contact with Damon. I nudged Damon with my arm but he shook his head and stared at the ground.

I heard a great squeal as Bonnie flipped Elena around and grabbed her left hand. "You're getting married? To who? Mama Salvatore didn't mention anything about this!" Silence. Bonnie looked around and her smile started to fade.

"Who are you marrying? Come on, tell me!" Elena looked at the ground and Bonnie looked at me for answers. I ground my teeth together in anger as I looked at Damon who was still watching the floor with an ashamed face. Good. Because finally I get the inside joke; and it's not funny.

"Bonn-" I started, but Damon laid a hand on my shoulder to stop me. He peeked up at Bonnie who was finally starting to realize what was going on.

"I'm marrying her," Damon whispered biting his lip. Bonnie froze and her mouth quivered. She looked at me for confirmation and I gave her an apologetic look. Because no one deserves to be told the person you love loves someone else; I would know.

"Oh," she said in a weak voice. "That's…unexpected." I could hear the tears in her voice before I saw them.

"Um," she continued," If you could just give me a second, I think I left something in my car." Fuck. I looked at Damon and I silenced him as she fled from the door.

"Lately I've been good at comforting people; I highly doubt she wants to talk with the two of you." They didn't argue with me, but I didn't give them a chance. I left out the door, slamming it and starting a light jog to her form.

Bonnie's head was in her hands, as her body trembled. I approached her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't, he is," I told her, cursing Damon to hell. She turned to me and I could see her eyes were watery, but she tried not to let the tears fall.

"No, I just," she bit down on her lip and looked up, "I had a vacation and I realized that…I had no one to spend it with. I had the money to go Europe and take a cruise but…no one to go with. So I started driving and reminiscing about Damon and... Here I am like an idiot." She muttered words to herself and kicked the ground.

She sounded so much like me when I found out about them. The self-blame and the anger…it lead nowhere.

I heard the front door creak open and slow footsteps come toward us. I turned my head to Damon who wore an expressionless face.

"Stefan, can I please talk to Bonnie alone?" I probably shouldn't have done it, or maybe it was the right thing to do, but I let him go and gave a small encouraging smile to Bonnie before walking away.

When I made it through the door, Elena bombarded me with a tear stained face.

"Is she okay? Oh my goodness I'm just…" I scoffed and pulled at my hair. Thank God we were alone, because I was angry. I didn't hate Elena; I was disappointed in her, because this wasn't like her. I loved her, but not this her. Not the girl who acts like this.

"Don't pretend like you give a damn about her feelings," she looked taken aback before she glared at me.

"Are you bipolar? One second you're telling me how much you support me and how you don't blame me-"

"I don't blame you for being with Damon because I fucked up, okay? But that doesn't mean that you get a free ride for life because I'm in love with you! Stop using the fact that I hurt you as an excuse to act like this! Damon changed you, Elena. Were you seriously not even going to tell her about you two? She loved him and maybe she broke his heart but you aren't any better by breaking hers!," I lowered my voice and forced myself to look away from her, "I can admit that I messed up with you, but can you at least give Bonnie that same courtesy?"

She looked up at me with unshed tears before she wrung her hands out in front of me. "I wanted to tell her Stefan. I wanted her to know but Damon said he'd handle it and so I let him. I'm a bitchy friend, but he told me he'd been speaking with her and I hadn't so I let it go. He'd handle Bonnie, and I would handle you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

And then I walked upstairs, because I needed a beer and a slice of cake

**OoooO**

Eventually, I calmed down enough to know that even though I was in the right, I shouldn't have said it so wrong. I remained upstairs in my room, a Heineken hanging from my middle and pointer finger; this is the life.

I miss my condo.

I miss Elena.

Oh come on you pansy, she deserved to be yelled at.

But maybe I was just taking out my anger on her.

No, Stefan; be strong.

Or go apologize.

"Why is it so hard for me to hate this girl?" I questioned out loud, before taking a swig of beer. That'd be so much easier, you know? To hate her and vice versa.

But for some reason I can't let her go.

And now I sound like a chick; great. With an exasperated sigh, I got into a sitting position and lowered my beer to the ground. Shuffling around a bit, I gripped my phone from my back pocket and dialed out a number.

It rang or a while and I got up to pace.

"What," I heard a voice say on the other line. Dick.

"Settle down, asshole. I have something to ask you."

There was a squeak of his bed and then a groan before he answered, "What?"

I hesitated, "With Caroline…did you ever yell at her? For being wrong?" What the hell am I doing right now?

"What the fuck, Salvatore? What are they feeding you over there?"

"I yelled at Elena. I have before, but you know, is that acceptable when you're trying to woo someone?"

"Ignoring the fact that you just said 'woo', I'll help you out. Yes, yell at her if she's wrong. Don't call her names, but point that shit out. You have a past with Elena, don't make it seem like you've changed."

Wow. I think Nik actually said something intelligent.

"Don't be surprised," he continued. "So what's the address to your house?" I hit the 'end' button with a chuckle and toss it onto my bed.

So as a man getting a girls attention, I did nothing wrong.

But as Stefan Salvatore, I feel like the douchebag of all douchebags.

So I open the door to my bedroom and follow the steps down into the living room. Lexi is asleep on the couch, her hand in a box of cheez-its and her face covered in mascara.

Caroline was still not around, but I just put it in my head that I'd call her later on and that shopping does usually get her going.

I walked to the kitchen where Elena sat at the table, her head in her left hand. She peered up at me and then sighed.

"Where's Bonnie and Damon," I asked her first, pulling a chair up next to her. She gave me a slight shrug.

"He said they needed to talk somewhere and I let it go."

"That was nice of you," I murmured. She didn't answer me. I rested one of my hands on her shoulder, "Hey, was I being a jerk?"

"No," she said, "No, what you said was right and that's why it hurt so much. I've been using the fact that you hurt me to justify my bitchy actions. I've been an asshole slash brat since you got here." I wasn't going to go that far, but she's been acting unlike herself, sure.

"Listen," she continued, "I know you want to make things right with us, and become friends. That's fine it just feels like I have to be someone else now and I guess that explains the weird way I've been acting." Wait a second. No.

"I want this, Stefan. I want to be friends with you, and I thought if I admitted to you again that I needed you in my life you'd crush me down like last time. You always hold that power over me and it scares the shit out of me. So if you could give me a chance, I could run to the kitchen and whip up an apology cake, can we be us again?" Us? This isn't us. I don't want to be friends with her.

I want more.

"Make it carrot and you've got yourself a deal, Gilbert. Still, I'm sorry. It's my fault for being loud. I didn't want to yell."

She smiled sweetly and got up from the chair, "You smell like beer."

"Well I drank a beer upstairs."

"You need to lay off that stuff, it's going to get you sick." She used to tell me that all the time. I followed her over to the stove and lifted my shirt.

"I probably should. Look, I have a gut!" She laughed and pushed me away from her.

"You're going to sit here and watch me make this cake, aren't you?" She smiled, pulling out some pans. I finally noticed the wedding ring on her left hand. It was a pretty simplistic ring and it was cool, I guess. I could do better.

Just saying.

"That's the plan."

The back door popped open and Damon walked in looking a little less tense and hostile than he did before. Bonnie followed, no longer crying, but not happy either. I gave her a smile and she smiled in return. I felt Elena tense beside me and I had to stop myself from laying a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Something smells good; must be Elena's cake," Bonnie commented. I stood amazed at one of the most understanding women in the world as she took off her jacket. Elena went rigid before she smiled softly.

"Yeah, Stefan wants cake," she explained, reaching for an egg. Bonnie nodded and gave a grin.

"And the big baby couldn't get it himself?" She mocked, shaking a finger in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and prayed that these next couple weeks won't kill me.

**OoooO**

Part of Bonnie's return was her very own celebratory event over her success in the medical field. My mother and hers were all over it, inviting nearly all of Ashland. She was staying over at her mothers but she might as well have stayed here. The party was tonight, and I was trying to get everyone in this house pumped.

"Stefan," Caroline groaned from the couch, snuggling into the duvet. Right. Caroline broke her arm while shopping and I've become her own personal slave. She's milking this a bit much, but whatever.

"Yes, Care?"

"I need the remote."

"It's on the table," I told her incredulously. She gave me a dubious look and then gestured to her arm. I rolled my eyes and threw the remote at her leg. She winced and glared at me. "Be glad that I got it for you at all."

"So when is Nik coming," she asked, trying but failing to be nonchalant. I smirked at her as she shuffled in her seat.

"Tonight, actually. I was opposed to it at first but I needed some more male perspective around here. You all have completely taken over."

Elena bounced out of her room, glowing. "Stefan! Stefan!" I immediately smiled at her and shook my head slowly.

"Yes Ms. Elena?"

"Oh, Stefan, I'm published. I'm actually published! They're on shelves right now, selling!" She was nearly vibrating in shock. "God this is so amazing, it feels unreal!" She rambled off about the people she had to tell, including Damon. I tried not to be smug about the thought of me being the first to know about her news.

"That's amazing, Elena. I'm proud of you," I told her. She smiled cutely and pulled me into a hug. There was a strangled squeal from the coach and I glared at the floor.

"You two are too cute!" Caroline said happily. I awkwardly untangled myself from Elena, giving a grim look to her. She laughed nervously and chewed her gum. Loud.

I love Elena, I'm sure everyone understands that. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't bother the hell out of me sometimes. She chews her gum so loudly. In class, I could hear it from across the room. Eventually, I think she did it to tick me off. I used to hide her packages of gum until she stopped having sex with me.

I mentally winced. The cold days.

"Stop, that," I commanded to her, glaring at her playfully. She wagged her finger in my face and I grabbed it. She gasp as I mimicked her biting on her finger.

"Don't eat me," she scolded. I gave her and evil laugh and turned around to Caroline.

"You know, Caroline. Bonnie's welcoming party is tonight and what with Nik and everyone…I don't know. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Her eyes widened and she wiggled off the couch.

"Oh God," she said hyperventilating, "I look like absolute shit I have to find a dress." I laughed at her and felt Elena giggling into my side.

"I'm back!" Damon waltzed in with a smirk. Elena drifted from my side and my smile faded.

"Hi," she said to him bringing him in for a hug. Being the masochist I am I watched with a frown on my face. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss.

I'm going to puke.

"After tonight only…" he pretended to count, "14 more days until our engagement party." She hummed and held him tighter.

"You've been engaged a while, isn't that a bit late?" I piped up, startling them both.

"We wanted to take things slow," Elena said awkwardly. I smiled fakely and gave her a thumbs up.

"Slow is the way to go," I muttered.

"You know," Damon started, "I was thinking of having Alaric be my best man but since my brother is coming, well you know what they say, family above all." He smacked me on my shoulder and I grinned at him.

"I'd be," I coughed, "honored to."

**I lied. The party is next chapter and then the engagement/prologue ahem. I have a job, working 40 hours a week. I'll see when I can fit things in. The next chapter is half written. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the love. You all rock.**

Soft classical music purred in the background of the wondrous event. I'd opted for hanging out around the big cake that we weren't allowed to eat until Bonnie made a speech.

As I'd already suspected a good half of Ashland was here, dolled up and ready to get hammered. Ah, I've missed it.

Bonnie approached me and handed me a drink. I took it eagerly and we stood in silence for a bit. Finally, she looked at me over the rim of her glass with a small smirk.

"I suggest you've made plans to stop this wedding," she voiced calmly, "Because there is absolutely no way we can let them go through with this." I gradually started to grin and she scrunched up her face.

"How did this happen anyway?"

I downed the rest of my drink and shook my head, "They needed someone to lean on. I left town to go to college and Elena was going through a rough patch. I wasn't there Damon was," I summed up quickly, "I'm more interested how your relationship hit the fan."

She sighed and licked her lips, "Don't hold it against me, I know I messed up," she warned me. She pushed her hair off her shoulders and bit on her lip. "Damon wasn't going to go to college. I thought I deserved better, and I needed to focus on my career. So I left. I told him he wasn't going to fit in with my lifestyle."

Ouch.

"You know, as his brother I'm obligated to say it was a bitchy move, right?" She nodded and shrugged off-handedly.

"He forgave me, and I forgave him. I know he has feelings for me though, there's just no way it's one sided; not possible." Even though it was in a typical confident Bonnie style, you could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"And Elena?"

"Your problem," she said in an off tone. "I'm not going to lie, I was pissed to know that she took Damon from me, until I realized that she didn't take him. I let him go so technically it was fair game. However, I'm sure there's a friend rule-book that states the opposite. I don't hate her as long as she doesn't say 'I do.' And that, my dear friend, is where you come in."

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "You don't think I've been trying? I'll have you know, breaking up an engagement isn't easy."

"Have you acted on it at all? Like…I don't know, kiss her?" She said with a mocking voice. I squinted my eyes at her.

"No, I'm not going to kiss her." I wanted to, but I won't.

"Why the hell not?" She asked appallingly. I shrugged and looked toward the ground.

"Simple, she's getting married. And I promised myself that I want her to fall in love with me. Not physically." I complained. Where the hell is the bar?

"Stefan, grow balls. Man up and kiss the girl. If it's any consolation, she's been staring at you all night. So you could start with a dance." I turned my head in the direction she was looking to see Elena standing alone in a pale blue dress. She looked absolutely beautiful.

I walked over to her, excusing myself from Bonnie who gave a knowing look. I also bumped into Lexi, by the way, who was grinding on some med student. Whatever.

"Thank God someone came to save me. I'm like the freak holding two drinks at prom," she whined with a cute smile. I laughed and nudged her arm.

"Not holding two drinks, still a little freak."

"Hey!"

The music changed to a deep, emotional song with a womans voice calling out over the speakers. The DJ encouraged us all to dance with our certain someones, and it was beginning to feel like prom after all. Damon was no where in sight so I held out my hand.

Elena looked at it cautiously, and looked me square in the eye. "It won't kill you," I compromised with a grin. She smiled and hesitantly grasped my hand so I could lead her out to the dance floor.

As we swayed to the music I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I felt her shiver and I smirked to myself. Still got it.

"Oh, like I could ever get you to dance with me at any school events." True, I don't dance. Correction, I don't dance except for Elena.

"I danced with you at prom, homecoming…"

"One dance, one dance per night," she laughed indignantly. I snorted and swayed us faster.

"I've got some skills in college and I'm a little tipsy. You really should be taking advantage of this right now," I told her earnestly, shaking my hips.

"You did not just do that. Give me a hand jive and I'll be pleasantly content," she bargained stepping away from me." Not knowing how the hell to do a hand jive, I rustled my hands together and did a twirl. A manly twirl, really.

"Babe, you said you only danced for me," a scraggly English voice mocked. I grimaced and faced Nik, who was watching me in amusement.

"No, Stef, keep going. Let me just get my phone out."

"Don't hate on me because my dance moves," I said smugly, pulling out my signature spirit fingers. He guffawed and eyed Elena curiously.

"Who's this fine lady?" I nearly growled and wrapped my arm around her. He took in the possessive gesture with a grin and nodded slowly.

"Nik, this beautiful lady is Elena, Elena this is my best friend from college, Niklaus or um…Nik." He reached over and grasped her hand tightly.

"I've heard a lot about you, you definitely don't have to put on the whole 'good guy' act," Elena joked.

"Good, because I'm an asshole and I typically don't like to hide that fact. It causes misunderstandings and such…" he trailed off. His eyes trained behind us and I nudged him knowingly.

"There's my fiancé," he murmured.

Elena and I both turned to see Caroline who knows how to make it look like she isn't injured. She glided over to us in an elegance slide, purple dress flowing behind her. She winked at me and gave Nik a hug.

"It's good to see you!" She said with a seductive smile his way. Elena raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

"Good to see you too, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Quick question, will I always be greeted like that when I don't see you for large periods of time?" Caroline scoffed and held out her hand.

"Dance with me, I'm not about to look stupid." They followed each other to a secluded spot; weird ass couple. Or not couple.

Ooh, drinks.

I stopped one of the caterers and picked up a glass off his tray, bringing it to my lips and then grabbed another for Elena.

"So, how are the weddings plans going?" I asked her nonchalantly. She picked up her glass and took a tentative sip.

"Good. We have the church picked out, invitations are doing fine I just can't find a dress," she complained. Good.

"Ah, the most crucial part of the wedding. Maybe you could show up in jeans," I suggested. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me, forcing me to dance again. I was a bit drunk now and practically leaning on her.

Fuck, she was pretty.

"You're pretty, Elena." I told her honestly. She laughed at me, and I don't know why that was fucking funny.

"You are, though. You've got long brown hair and eyes like Hershey's' kisses. I love Hershey's' kisses. You're just beautiful. Beautiful. Be-you-ti-ful."

She kept laughing at me though whatever.

Why did she have to get married? To my brother? Why does every girl I love, love my brother more? First Katherine in kindergarten and now Elena…

"You're drunk off your ass, Stefan, obviously you're tolerance isn't as high as you thought."

I ignored her and brought her closer to me, whispering in her ear, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure," she compromised, rubbing circles on my back.

"I don't want you to marry him; I want you to marry me." She froze and I smiled.

**OooO**

"I just want to thank you all for coming, and everyone for planning this. This is truly an honor to be in front of the very people who brought me here," Bonnie stated. Damon came in, late from his job I guess. He gave Elena a kiss and I made a rotten face. "Sometimes, I think about the future, and who will be in it and how it'll affect me. I think about it so much that I let it dictate who I am and what I do. But I've come to realize that letting the future happen on its own and discovering life's mysteries and letting everything come to you on your own is a part of growing up and living. I'm so proud of Ashland, my home, because I couldn't have made it without every one of you."

And I think we all knew 'everyone' was code for 'Damon'.

**So it's not much, I know. But I thought I owed you something at least. I'll be working 8 to 5 everyday, so I will have time to write some things. Thanks for the reviews!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of short and junk, but whatever. Thank you lots for the love. I'm sorry for not updating so quickly, but I've been super busy and my laptop is broken but I'm trying!**

My head was throbbing.

And there's a goddamn circus going on outside my door.

So I finally shuffled out of my bed groaning in agony. No one deserves this sort of torture, I tell you. I pulled up some shorts and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

What the fuck happened last night?

When I finished making my hygiene bearable, I migrated downstairs to see everyone happy, smiling and laughing. It was like some freaky alternate universe I wanted no part of. They all smiled at me pointing to my spot at the table. I nodded in thanks and took a seat.

However Ms. Gilbert made no eyes at me.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and looked up at Caroline who was now openly grasping Nik, who wore the smuggest smile.

"I take it you two christened that guest room bed last night, yeah?" I said with a knowing smirk. Caroline blushed and threw a muffin at me. I held up the blueberry goodness and shook my head at her.

"Was that supposed to upset me?" She scoffed and shook her head. Bonnie slid over a bottle of Advil and winked at me.

"Bless you, Bennett."

"You were the life of the party last night," Damon said with a smirk, "I haven't seen you dance so much since karaoke at Dally's." I winced at the memory and grimaced. I snuck another peek at Elena who got up to get more toast. I nonchalantly stood up as well and walked over to the toaster.

"Hey," I said, ignoring the chatter at the table. She smiled in greeting and bit down on her lip.

"Let me in the loop, why are we being awkward right now?" She squinted her eyes and looked disbelievingly at me.

"You seriously don't remember last night?" I thought back and shrugged. Not really. I remember dancing before some alcohol kicked in.

"Vaguely."

She sighed in annoyance and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Well you said something you shouldn't have, and it's awkward for me."

"What did I say?" She hesitated and looked down.

"I don't want to re-live this again, okay?"

"Just tell me," I argued, picking up some scrambled eggs on my plate. Delicious little things they were.

"You said that you wanted me to marry you and not Damon." I paused for a moment then grabbed a muffin off the tray.

"Well you made it sound like I told you to die or something."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Can you be serious for one second, Stefan? Just a moment of not trying to hide everything you say with this…dry humor, and realize that what you said was completely inappropriate and that believe it or not this isn't some fantasy world we're living in right now. I'm marrying Damon, its reality." She stomped off back to the table and sat snuggled up next to Damon, who was laughing heartily with Bonnie.

"And this is why I drink," I murmured to myself as I dragged myself back to the table.

**OooooO**

"Basically, I told the guy to stuff it where the sun don't shine," Lexi bragged smiling brightly at Damon. Then they gave each other that look.

That fucking look. Lexi giggled and sighed when Damon passed her another piece of toast with that smile he always gives to every girl he could be interested in. Bonnie looked at me anxiously and I bit my lip.

Is today supposed to kill me?

"Lex, can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and got up from the table to follow me into the living room.

"What the hell is going on between you and Damon?" She looked shocked before she recovered and shrugged.

"He says that he thinks I'm a great girl, and I think he's a great guy. We almost kissed. That's it."

"That's not how it seemed to me." She growled and hit my shoulder. Fuck she hit hard. "Almost kissed my ass," I spat out.

"Calm your nonexistent tits. But don't over think this. We both agreed that even if there's something there, we won't act on it. Besides, bros before hoes." I had to grin at that before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry I'm a slut," she teased leading us back to the room. Yeah, me too.

"What the fuck?"

"You said that out loud, jackass."

"The engagement party is in two days, I can't believe it," I heard Bonnie mutter. "So soon?" Elena peeked up at Damon who nodded.

The table quieted as Elena spoke, "Everything's wrapped up for the wedding, we have the perfect cake, perfect dress, perfect groom…"

"I'm going to take the trash out," I said before I threw up. I gave a tight smile and grabbed the trash on the way outside.

I'm not serious? I was serious about her. Fuck it, you know? Maybe I should forget her, move on.

But I can't. And it kills me.

Dry humor. My humor is anything but dry. More like wet. Like everything I touch.

Okay maybe I'm a bit immature at times. Part of the reason I loved Elena so much is because she loved the fact that I wasn't so serious all the time. She would be a little stiff sometimes, and I would bring her down a peg or two. And of course in turn, she'd have to push me sometimes and I fucking loved it; I loved her.

And if you asked me to list the reasons why, I could do it, it may take a while but I could. I just didn't know if she could do the same anymore, and it killed me.

"You okay?" Bonnie shouted, meeting me at the corner of the street with the trash cans. I nodded mutely and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this engagement party," she groaned, "It's killing me, how is it not killing you? Is there something going on between Damon and Lexi?" She asked nervously. I felt bad; at least my competition was one person, not two. I shrugged at her last question and finally answered her first.

"It's not killing me because maybe…maybe we're not as meant to be as we thought," I admitted. She peeked up at me with wide eyes, "Think about it, Bennett. If we were supposed to be together, why aren't we? Why are we wasting our time on them, huh? And why the hell would I want to relive the pain?"

I felt a smack across my face. "To be with the love of your life? What the hell has gotten into you? At that party, you better fix things with her, make it right. I'll do the same and if she doesn't want you, then that's it. But try, genuinely try."

So I would.

**OooooooO**

Champagne and chicken with a side of green beans and corn bread; what the hell kind of meal is this?

Okay, maybe I was biased from my cake/beer meal.

Elena and Damon sat at the head of the table, hugging and touching and being the most affectionate I'd seen in the longest.

And it was precisely for that reason that I took a sip of the champagne and another and another.

I was supposed to try though, remember?

I got a bit tipsy now, leaning back in my seat smiling like I was on top of the world. Which I was.

"We should make a toast!" My mother shouted happily. Elena stood and tapped the silver spoon to her glass, smiling down at everyone.

"I'm so happy that I can share such an important time of my life with you all, and I just thought that should be said before anything else happened." She sat and the table 'awwed' at her. As she gave her fiancé a kiss I stood up and clanked my only glass.

"But why only toast to the wedding? Why not toast to other things? Like, here's to the people who make mistakes and come back to fix things only to be humiliated and have false relationships shoved in their faces!"

The room filled with tension and Lexi yanked on my pant leg. "No no no no no, Lexi it's okay. You see, it's okay," I gestured to the people around us, "They know. Everyone knows about Elena and I's past, including Damon who went after my ex; thanks brother," I snided. I laughed lightly. That wall looks like a cloud.

"You're going to do this right now, Stefan? We're really here again?"

"What do you mean again, we never left 'here'!" I stalked toward him as he stood up, "We're never going to leave here, because for the life of me I can't understand why my own fucking brother went after my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, and maybe if you treated her right she wouldn't be looking anywhere else," he said with a cocky smirk. I barreled toward him, getting him square in the jaw so he tumbled backwards.

"Stop it! Stop!" My mother yelled pulling at Damon. Elena pulled me from my shoulders and pushed me out toward the door. I looked at the scene below me with Damon curled on the floor, still with that damn smug smirk. My mother cried and sniffled as she helped him up and through the alcohol I felt guilty.

Nik made a move to follow me out but I walked out on my own, throwing my glass to the floor and holding my head in my hands.

When she came out in her green dress with tears in her eyes my guilt doubled. "What the hell was that, Stefan!" Tiny fists pounded on my chest and I let her hit me. I deserved it.

"It's my engagement party, are you really going to do this with me now? How could you? Is this you trying to make me feel guilty? I don't need that right now! Damon has done nothing to deserve this! I have done nothing to deserve this!"

My head was thumping and I couldn't feel. Partially it was the alcohol, and partially it was seeing her face. There was just so much disappointment and it was something I never wanted to see from her.

She kept yelling, and fuck. I don't know but I was fed up because I was pissed too. I've been angry since this whole mess even started. I was mad at her for being mad at me and for being disappointed and making me feel guilty for wanting her back. Because I do. I'm not here to make my brothers life hell, I'm here because I want to spend my life with her. I just...I know she's making a mistake, they both are making a mistake. Damon still has unresolved feelings for two different girls and Elena still loves me. I know she does because finally I've had the privilege of seeing her look at me the way she did years ago.

So I tugged her wrists and pushed her against the wall nearest to us. It was so sudden that she gasped and tensed against me. We were at such close proximity, I could feel her, taste her and sense every emotion she felt. We weren't kissing, but the way that she was breathing...we were trading air. It was intimate, close and comfortable. My hands locked around hers at either side of her and her chest moved up and down brushing mine with every breath

"I love you, Elena." It wasn't what I planned on saying, but I said it anyway. I could smell the alcohol from her lips and resisted the urge to kiss her.

"I love you so fucking much it hurts. And you know I could find another girl, someone pretty and smart and average and someone who doesn't frustrate the hell out of me, or steal my shirts or eat all the food off of my plate or kick me in my sleep or chew gum so damn loud and..." I stroked the side of her face, releasing her hand. "She wouldn't be you."

I let go of her and stepped away, stumbling as I walked. "I came back for you Elena. I came back to start over because I can't imagine a life with you not being with me. I can't pretend that I don't love you anymore. And I sure as hell can't watch you walk down the aisle looking stunning and marry my brother knowing it should have been me." Her eyes were downcast, but lifted to meet mine filled with unshed tears.

"I'm selfish because I want you to be with me."

"Stefan I can't anymore. I told you that I can't.."

"No Elena you can...I just." I pinched the bridge of my nose and faced her again.

"I need you to go back ten years ago. I don't deserve it, I know that. But I need you to choose me again. Let it be me again. Let it be Stefan and Elena. And if you can't then...I'll leave. You can get married and I won't bother you again if that's what you want."

"Stefan..."

"Just please. Let me know if loving you is in vain. Because then I can try to move on, Elena. I can at least try." I stepped closer and closer to her until we were looking each other square in the eyes.

"Tell me now. Look at me and tell me you don't love me, and that you want Damon."

She stammered and I left my eyes on her, unmoving. She finally stopped and shut her mouth before licking her lips.

"Just as I thought," I murmured, and then I kissed her; the sweetest taste of sin.

Her lips softly caressed mine, in something indescribable. Our relationship, our life was just that; indescribable. I cradled her face in my hands and kept prolonging this, because it wasn't Damon or Bonnie or Lexi or Klaus or Caroline or anyone, just us. But before I could hold her in my arms, something I've been waiting to do for so long, she pushed on my chest.

"I love you, Stefan," she said, looking down with her voice cracking, "but I love Damon too. And I want to marry him tomorrow." My blood ran cold and I quickly recuperated and slowly nodded.

"I won't be there."

"Stefan, please-"

"You can't have both. My vacation is over, and you were right; I have to face reality," I said, my voice void of emotion, "You're getting married and I need to move on. I can't do that by going to an old flames wedding to my brother. I know that you don't mean what you're saying but I get that it's a tough situation for you and that it isn't just black and white. I tried to wait for you, Elena. I can't wait forever."

So I told her how I felt without 'dry humor' and I felt like shit the entire way home to purchase a plane ticket back home.

**REVIEEEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm terribly, terribly sorry if anyone is confused about this, but no one said anything so…I don't remember saying anything about a specific day or date for the wedding, or even 'it's in 5 days' or something. If I did, totally disregard that. The engagement party is going to be 3 weeks away from the wedding. So that's the finality of it. Just in case you were wondering/partly because I was confused myself.**

_2 weeks later_

"Steffy," a voice whined, "dance with me, baby." Never in this lifetime. After I returned home to California, my friends, save for Bonnie, all came home with me. Loyalty at it's best, ladies and gentleman. There were a few changes however. My bachelor pad didn't seem so amazing anymore. Beer and cake just weren't the best companions for me and I still had fuck-awesome friends but life wasn't good. It was average and mediocre and I didn't know why.

But Nik, ever-so-generous Nik, decided that I could use a girl since I finally declared that I was over Elena for good. Because I am. I realized that she isn't worth my time and I can't pine over a girl forever, especially not one who can't make up her mind. And while I cherish the good times we have, and I always will have a spot in my heart for her, this shit isn't healthy.

So while he and Caroline were announcing their relationship (yes, finally Caroline admitted that it was indeed a relationship) to the world, he was setting me up with his exes.

Obviously Nik isn't very selective.

"Please, don't call me that. And for the last time, no," I tried again. She pouted, which made her look even sillier. Not to mention she had us meet at Burty's, some low down club with drunken people grinding on each other everywhere. And plus, I'm pretty sure that chick on the pole is packing something down south.

It was the grimiest, low down place in Cali, I tell you. But hey, it was either this or the hookah bar on 59th.

"Oh I see," she said, biting her lip and failing at being seductive, "You want to do something else, hmm?" She slid her hand over my pants and dropped to her knees. Whoa that was fast.

I shouldn't let her do this, all things considered. But I need a release and I'm a man. So I let her do her thing, and try to enjoy this for what it's worth. She pushes her tits out and I try hard to look through the fakeness and work something up for her.

I look around as she tries to seduce me, seeing men and women everywhere not even worried about the woman about to give a guy under the table a blowjob. Given the lighting in the room, I don't think anyone could see a thing anymore.

As she reveals her breasts to me and rubs her nipples and lets out a fake porn star moan. I pretend she's Natalie Portman or something, and finally feel myself getting hard.

She reaches for my belt buckle, undoing that and my button before letting out a sigh. "I can't wait to get little Steffy in my mouth."

Hold that fucking thought. No.

"Please get up," I ask her getting my pants together. I can't believe I was going to stick my dick in that overused dark whole of slut.

Dear God what have I gone to?

Trish gets an annoyed look on her face before she tucks the chunks of plastic into her push-up bra.

"Are you gay?" Well that was uncalled for. "I have like no idea what's got you all weird and stuff, but guys don't give up blow jobs from me unless they're gay or…gay."

I sighed and took a sip from my drink. "What about when they're irrevocably in love with a girl?"

She thought about it and shrugged, "No they still usually get the blowjobs." Lord help me.

"Look," she looked up at expectantly. I groaned, "Get off your knees, please?" She pouted again and stood up before sitting back down in her seat. "You're a great girl with great," I gestured to her body, "…great. But, I have a lot of things going on and you're not my type." She looked at me confusedly.

"You're not my type," I tried again. She furrowed her eyebrows again.

"I'm gay," I relented. She made a face in understanding.

"Okay, well that's fine. I actually see a cutie over by the bar, so if you don't mind!"

Well fucking then.

And now I'm alone and lonely.

I pick up my phone and dial a few numbers that I know verbatim before stepping out the bar and leaving a tip on the table. A very little one, mind you.

"Hey mate, how's Ashley?"

"It's Trish, and I don't know, you have to ask the incredible hulk I left her with." He barked out a laugh and I heard Caroline asking who he was talking to.

"_Stef, luv."_

"Well look, I hate to bother you, but I just thought you should know you should never get into the match-making business." He laughed again and snorted.

"It's hard to match-make a man who doesn't want to be matched." I chuckled and finally walked into night time San Francisco air.

"Funny."

"Remember when I told you about my feelings for Caroline for the first time?" I opened my car door and hopped in.

"Yes, Nik."

"Well, I knew then I was going to marry her. The other girls…they were girls I just fucked for release, mate."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just think that, I don't know. Girls and us guys, we think so differently. I think we all know the type of girl we want for life, so when we find her we _know_. There might be other things stopping us from being with them, but I think ultimately we know who we'd ideally want to spend the rest of our lives with. You always called Elena your soul mate, and how you loved her despite the bitchy things she does. That has to count for something, right? There's got to be something more than just an 'ex' or 'old flame' or even a 'first love' to those things…you know? There's something stronger there. And you've convinced yourself you don't need her because you think she doesn't need you but man, with Caroline it just proves what I've known all along; love like that never dies."

I played on his words lightly, biting my lip. "Oh, quit."

He sighed and I imagined him shaking his head, "Whatever, I tried. Just, don't give up so soon, okay?"

I snapped. "Soon? When the fuck does anyone expect me to give up? Want me to wait another 50 years when she's married off with kids? Do I get happiness then? Is that when it's my turn to move on? Why am I risking it?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"What?"

"You used to love risk! You've become a complete arse lately, and all you do is mope. Face it mate, you need Elena!"

"_You tell him baby!" _Fucking Caroline.

"I have not."

"Goodbye, Stefan."

What an asshole. But what did he expect me to do? So what if I wasn't completely over Elena. I can deal with that constant pain; I am dealing. But why and the hell am I even thinking about her? I guess I'm as pussy-whipped as Nik. Seeing Elena recently just made me realized that without her, I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life alone.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Thinking back on things with Trish, I'm really good with comparisons. Like Elena would have never done that. I mean she's…she's a spitfire in bed but not t. She wouldn't have even let me take her there. She's far too classy for that shit.

Who knew that a brown haired beauty I met in high school would fuck with my love life forever. Or that she would even consider taking Damon over me. Not to toot my own horn but…toot.

I start my car, pondering the bullshit of my life; when did things get this complicated. Elena's been calling, my mom's been calling and surprisingly enough even Damon. However, the only phone calls I've been accepting from Ashland have been Bonnie.

Selfish, I know.

And she's been terrible, but ever selfless Bonnie has to be a good friend. Yeah, I learned my lesson.

When I pull up to my apartment, I step out and walk in letting the stress of today go. I picked up another case today at work. Brother against brother. Who owes who? The life of a lawyer.

I was working on 5 at the moment to let my work be my problem for the next couple days. I loosen my tie and hit the voicemail button.

_**You have 4 unheard messages. First unheard message:**_

_You cunt bag call me back._

Lexi.

**P-deleted. Next unheard message:**

_Stefan, honey. Just call me to let me know things are going okay. I haven't spoken to you since you first got back to San Francisco and I just miss you honey. Please call me back?_

Oh Mama Salvatore. Could I? The guilt was eating me alive right now. I'll do it later. I even pinky promise myself.

**Deleted. Next unheard message:**

_Hey Stefan._

I spit out my beer.

_I know you've been avoiding me and I'm trying desperately to word this right considering this is like my 6th time recording this and your voicemail seems to hate me. And I know that no matter how angry you are you will totally disregard that at the chance to pick fun at me…_

A small smile started to form on my face.

_Anyway, I know you hate me right now and you have…every right to. But I hate leaving things how we did. I don't have any way to fix things because I can't take back what I said but if you give me a chance to talk to you I could try to make things right between us. You're more than just an ex to me, Stefan; you're like my best friend. God that sounds so wrong I'm such a bitch. You're not like my best friend you are my best friend. Really. I-_

**To save press 7. To delete press 9.**

**Saved. Next unheard message.**

_That's so arrogant how they could they assume I was done recording my message. They didn't even give me a chance to fix anything they just made me hang-._

**To save press 7. To delete press 9.**

**Saved. Next unheard message.**

_That was my fault I totally hit the end button this time._

I laughed heartily and waited as she paused.

_I can do this for days but this doesn't feel right. You know? Over the phone? Just…I miss you, Stefan. And I miss you more having you leave here again, nevertheless angry. I don't expect anything and I understand if you take what I say and label it trash but…call me. Please. Oh and um…not to bribe you or anything, but I have your Ramones t-shirt. If you want it back you might want to call back so I can ship it to your address that I don't know…Just saying._

**P-Saved. No more messages.**

And because I'm a smart-ass, later that night I text her:

_5940 Olympia Drive. UPS is fine. Thank u love._

It's all I can do today.

**OooooO**

"Well aren't you smug."

"As a bug."

"You didn't actually talk to her over the phone though, why the hell not?" Lexi complained same spot as before; right corner of my desk with a salad in her mouth.

"Same thing basically. I texted her; that's progress. I feel so much better," I told her. She hit me with her shoe that I had no idea she could even walk in given the heel size and smirked.

"And now you're back to being weirdly hopeful."

"Yep, I hope I didn't hurt you too much with my mood-swings, I'm in a fragile state."

"Uh huh."

Her face was void of emotion as she stared ahead. "Hey," I said softly, "What's up?"

"I just," she sighed, "I'm glad that things are looking up for you; you deserve it. But my love life has been shit for the past 48 hours."

I stared confusedly at her, "48 hours?"

"Hot guy at the bakery," I looked at her dubiously, "I'm in a fragile state."

"This is really awkward, but are you still hung up on Damon?"

"No? Yes? I don't know anymore. I can't tell if I actually liked him or if it was just me merely…reaching out. I have needs, you know. And he can be pretty charming unlike you."

"I'm wounded."

"But I wouldn't, you know. Like I said you're more important."

"You're sweet," I taunted her. She blushed and rolled her eyes. "You know, the good thing about this all, is that we've learned some life lessons."

"Don't fuck with friends relatives."

"Don't _fuck _friends' relatives," I corrected adamantly, packing up my suitcase.

"Ooh, ooh! And don't um…don't eat so many of Mama Salvatore's muffins."

"Speak for yourself," I scoffed. She followed me out my office door and hit me on my shoulder. She has so many violent tendencies.

"You made me eat them. I've gained like 50 pounds. I can't fit my stretchy jeans anymore, this is serious shit." With a mouth full of burger I laughed and pointed at her childishly.

"Ha-ha; fast metabolism," I pointed to myself, "I just bounce right back."

"Asshole."

We walked out together and left to go to our cars, parting with our farewell song, "Papa Didn't Raise No Fool".

When I made it home, I double checked my car, making sure I had everything I needed so I didn't have to come back in the rain. Besides, the cases have been kicking my ass so I would be in all night for sure.

I whistled "Somebody to Love" by Queen and ironically enough, when I made it to my door I nearly dropped my suitcase.

Elena Gilbert sat on a pack of Heineken on my doorstep with a cake and my Ramones t- shirt.

Playing it cool, I gestured for her to follow me in.

_What if she came to invite me back to the wedding? What if she came to taunt me with the goodness to lead me back home or-_

"Hey," she said lamely in the doorway. I cleared my throat and sighed. I looked at her struggling with her things so I hurriedly helped her.

"Thanks," she offered as I set it on my countertop.

"No problem."

"You have a nice place; very you."

"Yeah, I've got the cool guy thing. Cause I'm a uh…cool guy."

She snorted and giggled and I smiled at her lightly. "You want a beer and a slice of cake?"

She hesitated then grinned, "Yeah, I haven't had a beer in awhile."

I opened my mouth in shock, "Ms. Gilbert, I think that calls for two beers for you then."

"Trying to get me drunk, Sir Salvatore?" She teased taking a seat at the kitchen island. I pulled out two beers for her and two for me.

We drank them and cut the cake, and she explained to me that yes, she did spill Nutella on my shirt on one of her midnight journeys. And we pretended for a good 15 minutes that she hadn't just left Ashland and took a plane to fucking California.

It was nice.

Finally, after she shared some more news about her book, I looked her dead in the eye and grabbed her hand on the table. She froze and bit her lip.

"What are you doing here, Elena?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and-"

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it."

Shit was going to go down tonight; I could feel it. So I loosen my tie, sit back, and enjoy the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**There are lemons ahead. I didn't write this lemon, however, Angie did. Well, I wrote the dialogue…and Edwards thoughts. So I think I deserve all the props. So props to her! I only wish to be worthy of that. Anyway, once you reach the page break you are safe.**

"Do we have to worry about this now?" She asked quietly. I didn't say anything. She smiled brightly and grabbed my arm, "I mean look at us, we're all happy and smiling and…this is us."

"No it's not. 'Us' is when we could be happy and smiling while being honest with each other. What are you doing here, with me? Why not with your fiancé at home?" I asked her a bit bitterly. She peeked up at me with her doe eyes, and with that I know I would do anything she asked.

"Damon and I aren't doing so well right now." This is _exactly _what I didn't want. Fuck it. I tossed back the rest of my beer and set it down on the island.

"Okay then. I guess our nights over. You can sleep on my bed and I can take the couch, if you want."

I stormed off to my room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket before walking out to the couch.

"Did I miss something?"

"I don't know, Elena, did you?"

"Why are you being an asshole to me right now?" I bit m lip and turned to her.

"This may seem completely cliché to you, and something you didn't expect coming from me, but I don't want to be that other guy. When I told you I loved you, I never wanted to be the other guy, just the only guy! So don't come barreling back to me when things are shaky with Damon," I told her angrily.

She huffed and grabbed the pillow from my hand before throwing the pillow at my head. "You're such a dick sometimes, you know that? If you would've just let me finish-" she said adamantly pushing on my chest.

"If I would've let you finish what?" I taunted as she continued to push on me, luckily for me not crying.

"If you would've let me finish I could've told you I made a mistake, Stefan! Just like you do, just like Caroline does, or Bonnie or Damon or whoever the fuck! I told you I wanted to marry Damon because I'm scared shitless of this hold you always seem to have over me and I probably always will be," I froze and she finally stopped hitting me and looked me square in the eye.

"I-"

"No, you got to talk. It's my turn now," I nodded carefully and she continued, "When you left me and my mom was sick I didn't have anyone. And you were there, but you _weren't _and Damon was. He was sweet and attentive and it was the polar opposite of how you were at the time. I was lonely, and he told me he had feelings for me but I told him no because of you. For you. When you came back for spring break," tears started to fill her eyes, "We were two different people and…two weeks isn't enough to fall back in love with someone; especially not after you feel for someone else. So I ended things so no one would get hurt. Then things with Bonnie worsened for Damon and you and I stopped talking and we just needed each other. And that void that was missing while you left finally filled up halfway."

She sniffled and I tentatively reached a hand up to stroke her shoulder. "Then you came and the void filled up completely and for once I felt happy, you know? Genuinely happy. But with that happiness came guilt for what I was doing to Damon, because I couldn't bail on him like Bonnie did; he would be crushed. So I stayed. But when you left again…I just couldn't do it anymore. Pretend like this was okay, like this was how our lives were supposed to be because it was supposed to be me and you, Stefan. It _is_ supposed to be me and you against the world. And finally I realized that I didn't have to fall back in love with you because I just…I never stopped. I love you, Stefan."

For a few moments we stared at each other in this tense bubble. I didn't know how to feel, or how to act or even what to say about our past. I did know however, that right now the past doesn't matter because this is the present and my girl just said she loved me. And I can finally call her my girl.

So I tilted her head up and whispered, "What took you so long?" And then I kissed said girl.

I held her close to my body, so I could feel every crevice of her body, and she could definitely feel the reaction from mine. I asked her mouth for permission, and she smiled, letting my tongue explore her for the first time.

She tasted like beer and cake.

You know how I feel about beer and cake.

She hummed against me and smiled again. "Stop smiling when I'm trying to kiss you."

She laughs and pulls me tighter, "I'm happy. And you're funny."

"There something funny about the way I kiss, woman?"

"Not at all. Especially not there…mmm." Exactly. I kissed down her neck, sucking a bit behind her ear.

"Tonight," she murmured, "I want you tonight."

I backed up, "Are you sure? This isn't too soon for you?" I asked her. I was just hoping for some under the shirt action.

Beggars can't be choosers.

"Not too soon, more like too late," she said unbuttoning my shirt slowly.

"Who's fault is that," I said breathily. Because I'm still a smart-ass, even when sexually aroused. I pulled at her shirt and threw it somewhere.

She is such a minx.

No one wears a lace bra in my favorite color just because. She winked at me and I playfully tackled her to the couch.

"You were planning this!" I accused wrestling around. She tried to find her way out from under me but stopped realizing that I was a lot stronger.

"Okay, I give! I give! Now no more talking, Salvatore."

"Your wish, my command." Luckily she took the bra off for me, revealing her breasts to me which were just the perfect size. Her pert, pink nipples hardened when I pinched them, her moaning out loudly. And that went straight to my cock.

God help me.

I slipped off her panties, loving how I could smell how wet she was for me already. She squirmed in anticipation as I dragged a finger over her slick folds.

"Stefan. Quit fucking teasing me." I chuckled and slid a finger into her, making her whimper as she tried to get more friction. She moaned out, grinding against me and I teased her lightly.

"What do you want, Elena?" She growled at me and I added another, bending down to take her clit into my mouth.

"Oh! Stefan!" She moaned; and nothing is hotter than hearing her voice calling out my fucking name. Nothing. I continued my ministrations on her pussy, her legs eventually wrapping around my head, so all she had was my tongue deep inside of her.

I felt her tense up, tightening around me and grinding into my face. I moaned and hummed against her and she cried out loudly.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled as she came, riding out her orgasm. I smirked beneath her, giving her pussy a final kiss before she lay back down.

"I've been missing that tongue for so long." Oh the flattery. But I had a bigger problem right now in my pants, and I think she could see that. She smiled deviously and undid my pants anxiously.

"I forgot how much you loved this." She rolled her eyes at me as she yanked down my boxers and grabbed hold of my cock.

I hissed and leaned my head back, loving the pleasure of her mouth on me. She moved up and down slowly, humming around the tip and getting me nice and wet. I didn't dare look up though, because then I just fucking know I would lose it, and I didn't want to lose it now.

She continued on, adding her hand to rub the base of it, before taking me in deeper than before. And every time I felt myself touch the back of her throat, I could feel my release about to approach.

"Love, stop," I told her. She released me with a pop and raised her eyebrow at me. I smiled cutely and said, "I want to be in you when I cum."

I laid her down back on the couch, peppering her chest with kisses, "Condom?"

"Birth control and I've been tested, it's on you," she stammered out.

"I've been tested, but if-"

"Then just fuck me already, Stefan."

Dooly noted.

I entered her slowly, letting her adjust to me before she started to whimper again. I pushed in faster and fuck she was tight and warm and so unbelievably wet.

I moved faster, nearly shaking the couch. I put my hands on the arm of the couch and pushed myself deeper, hearing her cries grow louder and louder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and panted against my chest as I felt her tighten around me.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer, so I leaned down and stroked one of her cheeks, in a total contrast to what was happening.

"I love you," she whispered as she came, "So much…oh God…"

I smiled into her shoulder, leaving a kiss, "I love you too, Elena." I came with a groan, kissing her face as I rode out my orgasm.

We lay a few minutes before I pulled out and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Worth the wait?" I asked her, already knowing her answer. She nodded sleepily and reached for the blanket I brought out. I covered it in us both.

She laid her head against my chest and I smiled down at her tiny snores when I heard the tell-tales of her sleep. I kissed her on her forehead and felt beyond satisfied.

So maybe the tales of this alleged love story weren't solved yet. There was a lot to be said, a lot to be done but I had total faith that things would work out.

Nik was right. Love like that doesn't just die.

**OoooO**

"We can always make a joke out of it though, you know? Like, hey Elena, remember that time you almost married my brother?" She hit me and took another bite of her icecream.

We had managed to make it to my room and were now participating in A class cuddling.

I swear it wasn't my idea.

"That's not funny," she chided with a scowl. I scoffed and bit into her icecream for payback.

"I know, you're telling me!"

"One day, you're gonna regret making all those sarcastic smart-ass comments to me."

"Whatever you say, love."

"You always call me that," she said wistfully, snuggling into me further. I furrowed my eyebrows and traced her shoulder.

"Love?"

"Mhm."

"You don't like it? I picked it up from Nik I think."

"No, I do."

"Then, what?"

"Just making a friendly conversation, Stefan. No need to over exert yourself." She rolled out of bed and searched in my drawers. You've got to be kidding me.

She pulled out my Beatles shirt and threw it over my head.

"You're insane, woman."

She cleared her throat.

"You're insane, love."

"Much better. See, you caught on to what I wanted; we're like a well-oiled machine."

"You can't just take my shirts," I said trying to be strict, "Even though you look better in them than me."

"Yes I can, baby."

"No, that's like stealing a book from the library, giving someone an ultimatum on having to get it back, bringing it back, apologizing, and then stealing another one."

She laughed and leaned over, giving me a sloppy kiss, "Um, well it makes all the difference if it's my boyfriend's library."

"Aw, you want to put your book in my library." She stared at me. "How about I put my book in your library instead?"

"Much better."

"You know, I think Lexi still has an Nsync shirt around here somewhere."

"Ooh! I love me some Justin Timberlake!" She sang as she walked down to the kitchen.

"Not more than me though, right?" I yelled. No answer.

_Ding dong_

"I can get it!"

I walked out in my boxers to follow Elena to the door, but stopped for another bite of that delicious icecream.

I heard a screech and then a thud. "Elena!" A voice yelled happily. I finally pulled myself away from the addicting dessert and sluggishly walked to the doorway.

"What's all this racket?" I said in a false southern drawl. Caroline jumped up and down excitedly, nearly crushing my poor, poor, girlfriend in her arms.

"I can't believe you're here! No offense, but I totally did not want you to marry Damon," she admitted with a small smile. Elena just laughed at her and threw an arm around her waist.

"None taken," she affirmed.

"Oh and Stefan was such a mess while you were gone; we have to celebrate! Plus, it'll be the perfect time for you to meet with everyone when they aren't trying to be the wingman and woman of Stefan."

"Oh I don't need a wingman that's blasphemy!"

She ignored me, "Let's go for drinks. There's this quaint little place with these margaritas to die for. I'm so happy to have my best friend back!"

"Is there a point to this whole showing up unannounced thing? I was kinda hoping to spend my morning here with Elena, so…"

I walked up behind her, slipping my arms around her from behind. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing," she explained cutely, "I was on my way to work."

"Mhm."

"Well I was hoping my closest friend would take me out shopping while my car is in the shop."

I brought my fingers to the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes in annoyance. "Could you have not asked Lexi or, I don't know, your boyfriend?"

"I would, but Lexi is MIA and Nik left to work before I woke up, so I'm basically alone and clothe-less."

Oh sweet Caroline. "You aren't clothe-less," I gestured to her cast, "You went shopping 2 weeks ago. You are absolutely fine in that department. Now, do you need taxi money?"

"Stefan!"

"Caroline."

"Fine," she relented, "But don't ask me any favors either." She reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope and I darted toward it.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore but Nik thought that you needed another-"

My voice cracked as I grabbed the envelope, "Um yeah no I know what it is thank you bye Caroline thanks for stopping by!"

"Um."

Elena squinted her eyes in suspicion at me before facing Caroline. "What is it?" Fuck.

"Well, Stefan was in a funk, so Nik keeps setting him up with his exes. To make it all fancy and junk, he gives all sorts of information on the chick in an envelope which he gives to Stefan before the date. It's all very reality show."

"Good-bye, Caroline."

She giggled and waved before she left, closing the door behind her. I didn't look at Elena when I walked back to the kitchen and set the envelope on the countertop.

"Are you gonna read it, at least?" I heard her ask with some humor in her tone.

"You want me to?"

"Um, duh!"

"Well I'm not, and you shouldn't either."

"Please?" I looked at her and shrugged.

"Hell yes," she said excitedly. She reached for the envelope herself and ripped it open, taking a peek inside. I waited with a smug smile on my face, pouring myself some orange juice.

"Oh my god, Stefan!"

"I told you not to read it."

"This is supposed to be informative and funny not a description of the female vagina! What the fuck? 'She likes when you…Dear God!"

I barked out a laugh and shook my head as I walked back to my room, her following me.

"I can't believe you would even read this!" I didn't answer her, just sat on my bed. One scoop of vanilla icecream, one sip of orange juice. Ew gross; never again.

"Stefan! Listen to me! Ew, is that mustard and ketchup on the page? Who just eats a hotdog while writing about g-spots?"

I finally ripped the envelope from her hand and threw it on the floor. "Guy talk, honey."

Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she pecked me on my cheek, "Well, I can only hope you don't talk about me that way!"

"Never…" Ow.

"Don't say it in that patronizing tone of yours."

**Now as you all can see, my Stefan and Elena in this story is a lot different than the one in the show or books. I specifically didn't want the sex scene to be to too much of a contrast from their relationship. But just like them, I added a little sweet something at the end to show what their relationship is truly based on which is an unwavering love.**

**So we have one more chapter of the present-ish, then we have one of the future and if I'm up for it one of the past. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_3 months later_

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" A mean voice growled over the phone. Oh shit. I hopped out of bed, throwing everything around. Where are my clothes?

"I'm on my way right now, Lex, I promise." I pulled up some boxers and pants; personal hygiene be damned.

"You were supposed to be on your way 20 minutes ago!" I made plans with her two days ago to try out this coffee shop at noon and it's going on 1 o clock. Whoops.

"I ran into a little something," I grabbed a green tie and hung it over my neck before I shrugged into my suit jacket.

"Actually," she said deviously, "You don't need to come. I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Kol is in town, so I thought I'd show him around." Ahah! I started stripping again and rolled my eyes. She is such a bitch sometimes.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, well. It comes with the territory. Let me talk to Elena!"

Elena was curled up in the middle of my bed, wrapped up in my sheets. It was a beautiful sight, really. She peered up at me with her sparkling brown eyes and reached for the phone. I handed it to her, but grabbed her other hand, laying a kiss on the palm of it.

Things were going really well.

Damon and I had come to an understanding or…as much of understanding as you can get. He said he was sorry for going after Elena while she was with me and of course I forgave him. He can be a nuisance and the most evil little fucker, but he's my brother. Elena was thrilled when I told her that, and I invited him out to San Francisco, too, to come and see my dad and my apartment.

Caroline announced she was pregnant a few days ago. Nik does work fast. However, he wants to marry her before they have a baby which is understandable and admirable. A man in love does the damndest things. Caroline wasn't too keen on the idea because she felt it was too fast, but now she is pleasantly waiting for her wedding ring. Persistence goes a long way; I would know.

Bonnie and Damon finally found a common ground. After Damon and Elena cancelled the engagement, Bonnie didn't go running to Damon or vice versa. It was when she landed in New Jersey depressed and lonely, that an empty building strategically placed next to the hospital she was working at had been invested in by a nobody from Ashland.

He started 'Fix er' up', a car shop he'd been wanting his entire life. It hasn't opened yet, but he's done the painting and hiring. Now it's just paper work and the effort of time. Bonnie was ecstatic.

The main problem in their relationship was the future. Damon never wanted to grow up, get a job or live that white picket fence dream that Bonnie wanted because she never had it. Damon told her that Elena never 'pushed him so much about the future' and made him 'comfortable' he realized that he didn't want that anymore. He wanted someone who pushed him to be a better person and didn't ignore his bullshit; someone who challenged him.

And even I could tell that that person was Bonnie fucking Bennett.

Lexi was upset at first, but then Elena took her for drinks and she moved on that night. And the next. But I just feel like she's going to find a guy for her. I know it.

Elena has been staying with me for the past month. With her book published, she has the money to put down on an apartment, but I don't mind her staying with me. Forever.

We've been making things work, trying to move on.

It doesn't mean that we don't argue, because we aren't perfect and won't ever be. But we love each other fiercely and that's enough.

She's been working on her second book, a fiction novel for teens this time and I think she's going to go really far. Things are still a bit awkward for her and Damon but they've been getting over things.

I just like to pretend that whole fiasco never happened. And luckily for me, that was a perfect excuse for every argument we have. Say I left my beer bottle on her writing desk:

"Well you were engaged to my brother."

Stefan: 1000000 Elena: 0

"I'll see you around, Lexi," Elena said in conclusion. She hung up and stretched on the bed.

"So tired."

"I know the feeling," I said, crawling back into bed with her. She kissed my chest and sighed in content.

"I haven't been so happy in so long," she whispered. I didn't say anything but I pulled her closer to me.

For a moment holding her, I felt so at home and at peace with myself. Like I could tackle anything and anyone as long as I had her near me. I knew that I would never find someone as beautiful, smart or funny as her. Or anyone that made me feel truly whole.

"You should marry me, Elena." I spurted out, not looking her in the eye. She froze under me and then lifted herself into a sitting position before she turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You should carry me, Elena. To the bathroom; I have to take a piss." I lied effortlessly. She squinted her eyes at me and cleared her throat.

"Is that what you said?"

"Yeah, what did you think I said?" She shook her head and lay back down for a few moments.

"Nothing. Don't you have to take a piss?"

Right. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door. _Estupido, estupido, estupido. _I can't believe I said that.

Actually, I can. But what was I thinking doing it like that? If I'm going to do it, I want to do it right. Is it even acceptable to propose so close after they just got out of a previous engagement?

I mean if you count all the years we've been together now would seem like a good time if they were consecutive of course. And I already know that eventually I'd marry her because, who else would I marry? I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I don't even know if that's mutual.

This is why I don't do this shit, I sound like such a pansy.

Which is what I'll become if I ever get married. I will die forever a married man. Which is great on some aspects but I will no longer be a bachelor. I'll be a husband and soon a dad. And knowing me, my children will be devils but I won't care because I'm blinded by marriage and everything will change after I say 'I do'. Elena will probably grow bitter and start hating me. There will be no more 'Cold Days' because they will be every day. No sex and then Elena will make me stop drinking and I won't have enough time to buy a cake with what daycare and everything and Elena is bitter and wont make me cake and the children…oh God someone forgot to pick the children up from school today and Elena will kill me.

Deep breaths Stefan.

In. Out. In. Out.

Oh my God I'm going to die. I feel like I'm having a heart attack. I started breathing really heavily, and out of order. Oh my…the walls are closing in on me. Oh heavenly father.

I held onto the countertop, and choked out, "Elena."

**OoooO**

"He fainted, it's very common. A lot of the times fainting goes hand and hand with stress, fear even anger. Big emotions like that override the brain and then you're on the floor," the doctor chuckled. I opened one eye at a time to see myself in the hospital bed surrounded by white.

"Oh good, you're awake," a timid voice called. Elena planted a kiss on my neck and smiled down at me.

"You fainted."

"I see."

"I never saw anyone faint before, so I called 911."

"Good call," I laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this normal for you Mr. Salvatore?" The doctor inquired, bringing out a pen and jotting something down on a chart. I sighed and shook my head in the negative.

"Did you have any recent news that may have been overwhelming? Pregnancy? A death in the family? Marriage jitters?" I nearly choked before I responded.

"Oh, not really."

He squinted at me and nodded, "Well, maybe it's just a once in a lifetime thing. You're free to go when you want." He left the room, shutting the door behind him tightly.

"You okay?" Elena asked, rubbing my shoulder softly.

"It's just…what if I forget to pick the children up from school?" I said quietly. I heard her giggle beside me and I faced her with a scowl.

"What?"

"Or you grow bitter."

"Hey!"

"And then our relationship implodes because I'm not even having my beers like usual. And our kids are going to be satans spawn I know they're going to get in so much trouble," I rambled off, sliding my arm around her waist.

Her face softened and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Why will that happen?"

I think I just had smarter and plausible epiphany. You know what? Who cares if I don't get my beer everyday or my cake or Elena is bitchy and my kids are little devil minions. Having Elena be my wife everyday and getting to be the one fathering her children? That's enough for me.

"Because I wanted to marry you," I said softly. I looked up at her to see her beaming down at me.

"You want me to carry you? To the bathroom? Remember what happened last time…" she joked. I glared at her and brought her closer.

"No, I want to marry you, you know? Be my wife?"

Her eyes glazed over and she leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss which I responded to eagerly. "Yes!"

Wait.

"Well this is unexpected," I murmured. She looked up at me questioningly. Oh she said yes!

"I need to get you a ring. I'll um, be back."

"What about me?" I heard her say loudly. "You crazy, crazy, man," she laughed.

It's funny now, going back on my life and thinking about where I would be.

When I was a small kid, I wanted to be president and marry a pretty lady and have a kid so I could get a kids vote too.

When I was teenager, I wanted to go to law school, marry Elena and have kids with her someday. And here I am, doing just that.

I guess you don't expect things like that to happen, you know? Dreams are supposed to be just that; dreams. Of course until they come true…then they're reality.

But this reality is greater than any dream I drew up as a kid climbing into Elena's window or as a college boy trying to make a living working at Starbucks.

Greater than going home to the love of your life expecting to be forgiven and build up a relationship and maybe years from now consider marriage and kids.

Greater than Mila Kunis in a bikini on my bed.

It was the kind of reality so sweet, that I have to check every few minutes to make sure that it is, in fact, reality.

So…

So what if we've said or done things we haven't meant.

So what if I went on an awful date and almost got a blowjob from a girl under the table.

So what if I somehow gave up.

So what if she still hasn't given me my Ramones shirt back.

So what if she almost married the wrong Salvatore.

Because right now isn't the past or future; right now is the present in which my girl agreed to marry me.

I just have to pray in said present that I don't faint at the altar.

**Short, sweet, fluffy little ending.**

**Epilogue is next! WOO! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is really, really short. But I wanted to give you guys a little tune in to whats happening to the Salvatores! And thank you to everyone of you who read, reviewed, favorited or whatever this story! It means the absolute world to me! I will have a new story (TVD) and stelena of course called Apartment 296 that I'm working on as we speak. It's Elena's point of view but watch out for it because it should be up in a couple days if your interested. Lots of love, guys. (:**

_Epilogue_

"We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a Christmas we wish you a merry-"

"Oh my God you keep messing up all the words!"

"Dad, tell Rebekah I'm singing all the words right!"

I chuckled and shook my head, "You missed a 'merry', kid." He groaned and glared at his friend, dropping the lyrics to the floor.

"I quit, carols are for dummies anyway." Ah, that a boy. I smirked to myself as Rebekah, the spitting image of Lexi, stomped her way over to the couch beside me.

"No offense, Mr. Salvatore, but your sons an idiot." I shrugged and knew that just like Lexi and I, they'd get over it.

Rebekah Mikaelson was a spitfire at only 8 years old, with her dad Kol's sneakiness and her Moms wit. She gave my son Noah such a hard time, but I think he secretly liked it. Rebekah was Noah's best friend, and he even sang Christmas carols for her. That's dedication.

"It's okay, Rebekah. Where's your mom?" She thought over it for a minute, absentmindedly playing with her blonde hair.

"Um, with Mrs. Salvatore squared and Aunt Caroline. They are here now though," she said. She slid off the couch and ran to the kitchen like I had cooties. Ouch.

It was the night before Christmas and we all decided to pitch in on a cabin big enough for us all. I'm guessing Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Lexi who were closer than ever did some last minute shopping.

"I'm back," I heard a bright voice announce. I smiled to myself and lifted myself to meet my wife at the door.

"Hi, love," I whispered giving her a hug. Bonnie stuck her finger in her mouth, making a pukey face at us. I stuck my tongue out at her, resuming my hug.

"Merry Christmas Eve, handsome," she purred at me. I gave her a kiss on her mouth before I tried to reach at her bags.

"Well, I guess that's the last time I try to be gentleman for you," I say as she pulls away from me.

"Nuh uh. This is your gift so you can't look."

"And it's awesome, so suck on that, Stefan," Lexi said childishly. I glared at her and shook my head.

"I think your daughter almost made my son cry," I told her jokingly. She laughed and walked in the house, Caroline following her with a bundle of blue, Masen, in her arms.

I turned back to Elena and cocked an eyebrow.

Remember when I said Elena and I weren't perfect? We weren't. Within our entire marriage and life, one thing we could never get down was gifts.

For our first anniversary, she got me a chair. For her birthday I got her a Lil Wayne CD and a candle.

We just sucked at it, and to be honest it was funny opening presents to see the shittiest thing ever. However, this year my dear wife wanted to fight dirty; whoever buys the best gift wins.

"I'll have you know, I spent _extra _time and patience for your gift. I think you'll like it. But don't worry, I won't be offended with your terrible gift. I'm not doing this because of the competition; I'm doing this because I love you."

"You're so full of shit," she laughed heartily. I gave her a loud kiss on the lips and guided her inside.

"You shouldn't talk like that, _he'll_ hear you."

"_She _knows that her dad is dumbass sometimes."

The he/she in question was my baby boy. Elena was 7 months along and this time we wanted the sex to be a surprise. But it's not, because I know it's a boy. I wouldn't mind either way, but I can just feel it.

"I don't think my son will appreciate being called something so feminine," I ended. She wobbled toward me and smacked my shoulder. I winced and glared playfully at her.

"Aw, would you look at the happy couple!" Damon grinned, swaggering toward us. I smiled and smacked his shoulder in greeting.

"DAMON!"

His smile faltered, "Yes honey?" I started laughing in Elena's shoulder as Bonnie rushed out of the room with a diaper wrapped in a bag.

"You are so lucky that I don't shove this down your throat," she threatened with a menacing glare. I coughed and tried not to look at her.

"Yes I am, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me. Why don't you 'baby' our baby you inconsiderate asshole! You were supposed to watch Kaylee, and yet you left her in the game room on the pool table sitting in her own shit!"

I started cackling until my own wife hit me on the head.

"I…" he sputtered, "I must have forgot to run back and get her. You're glowing, sweetheart," he tried to reason with her.

But he couldn't. Bonnie was 2 months in on her next and proclaimed last child. And like Elena, her moods were all over the place. Kaylee was only 2, an adorable little thing that was supposed to be starting her potty training now.

But to Bonnies distaste, she didn't enjoy wearing dresses or earrings or pink-no, she much rather enjoyed watching football with her daddy. Damon wasn't the perfect dad, but neither was I.

I admittedly say that I left Noah at Wal-Mart once. At least Caroline was in there somewhere. I have no regrets.

And Kaylee also loved tagging along with Marcus, Caroline and Nik's first son. He was definitely his fathers son.

Ahem.

"You always pull this bullshit," she rambled angrily, "Go clean it up. Now." Damon looked like he was about to cry. He gave a lasting look in our direction before he moped up the steps.

She looked at us incredulously, "Can you believe him?" She shook her head to herself and followed him up the steps. They'd get over it.

I grinned at Elena, "I'm incredibly blessed that lately you haven't been such a scavenger."

She gave me a knowing look and sighed, "Well, I may not be as mean but I am hungry. Celery and ketchup…"

I shivered.

"Is that like…a tell tale sign of what our child will have for taste? Like, do I have to buy her celery and ketchup because you fed that shit to her?"

"No, Stefan."

"Thank God," I murmured.

**OooooO**

"Put me down put me down put me down before I castrate you all!" Rebekah yelled angrily as Damon twirled her in the air. He passed her off to me, and before she could get her claws in my face I passed her to Nik. Nik giggled and passed her on to her dad who was shaking her head at her language.

"Daddy, are you really going to do this to me?" He almost melted but then passed her back to Damon. There you go.

"Put my daughter down, ya moron!" Damon dropped her instantly and little Rebekah ran to her mothers side. Lexi bitch glared at us all, rubbing her shoulders.

"Are you idiots? Wrong question! Of course you are."

"We were playing hot potato!" Nik defended, not daring to look her in the eye. She scowled at him and nearly growled.

"With my daughter? And yours, you immature prick!" No, Lexi was not pregnant.

"Yes, I mean…no. Stefan started it," the little fucker pointed at me and I gave him a shrug. But then Lexi lifted her 4 inch heel in her hand.

"Lexi, calm down. She's fine! I'm more concerned she knows the word 'castrate'." She glared at me and stomped out the room, mumbling curses.

Kol let out an exasperated sigh and plopped on the couch. I popped him a beer from the cooler and he nodded in thanks.

"This blows, we can never do anything right."

"Speak for yourself, Bonnie is about to pop out another one; I'm doing something right." We all let out a hearty laugh at that and tipped back our beers again.

Ahh.

"No, I just think we should maybe do something nice for them, you know? They do a lot," Nik offered seriously. We paused, absorbing his words before nodding slowly.

"Maybe," I answered, "I have a problem, though, guys."

Damon arched an eyebrow and sat on a nearby loveseat, scooting to the edge. "What?"

"Well, I have a confession…You know how me and Elena were exchanging gifts? I haven't bought her anything yet," I admitted sheepishly. Technically it wasn't my fault though.

I was trying to get it sooner, but things kept getting in the way!

Like having no fucking clue what to get her.

They all hollered and 'ohhed' at me childishly, so I flicked them off. "Do you have anything in mind?" Kol asked with a smirk. No.

"Yes," I lied, "Jewelry." They looked at each other before laughing again.

"You aren't gonna win with jewelry, bro," Damon said, clapping me on the shoulder. I scowled at them all before leaning back.

"Dig deep, ya know? Find something she loves, but it's sentimental too!"

"Like um…a candle engraved with her name!"

"Or one of those fancy cuff things with the date you met engraved on it!"

"Or a mug with your face!"

Wait a second.

I just had a stroke of genius!

"I have it!" I yelled, grinning. Winning this will be a piece of fluffy, cream-cheese frosted carrot cake.

**OoooO**

"Good morning! Merry Christmas!"

"Everyone around the tree!"

"Good morning, Mr. Stefan," Mackenna, Carolines daughter said. She smiled at me cutely and reached in her pocket.

"For you?" She brought out a tiny bracelet and I gasped in surprise.

"How did you know what I wanted?"

She shrugged and hugged my leg happily. "What'd you get me?"

"Go look under the tree, Kenna." She ran as fast as her legs could take her before I felt two arms pushing me into the kitchen.

"Elena, this is kinky."

"Oh, shut it."

I faced her in a black robe, her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head, "I'm ready for my gift."

I squinted my eyes at her, "You first."

"Mom, dad!"

"Under the tree, Noah," we both exclaimed as our son ran down the steps. He looked at us both and gave us thumbs up before going to find his gifts.

"Fine," she relented. She paused for a moment before she smiled and brought to me the box that was on the kitchen table.

It was all blue and wrapped with a tiny white bow at the corner. I shook it a little and removed the lid.

It was lingerie. Black, lacy, lingerie. "I hope you don't want me to wear this," I joked, giving her a kiss.

"No, it's for me. I'm a terrible gift giver, you win. But, tonight, we will both be winning hopefully." I grinned and kissed her 3 times before I pulled out a red wrapped box of my own.

She shook it and gave me a curious look. I shrugged, and leaned against the counter. She opened it and glared at me.

"This is the journal I bought the other day. You can't re-gift things."

"Open it up."

She opened it and gasped a little. I win, I win, I win!

Until she started crying a little.

"Baby…don't cry. Please don't cry…" I pleaded softly. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest.

"You totally win, Stef. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well, you said you wanted to start writing in a journal but you didn't know where to start so…what better way to start then with us…well again?"

Similar to the one I got her in high school, I gave her again another journal. Entries of our new life together.

The jumble of feelings I felt before I proposed to her, the euphoric feeling of holding our first child.

The jitters of taking her out on a date again. Moving in, our honeymoon…even little things. Like the first time I did her laundry.

Never again.

And just like before, the rest of the pages were up to her. She leaned in and gave me another kiss before holding me tightly.

Married life isn't so bad, I guess.

A few moody chicks and mischievous children, but it's not bad. Maybe years had passed and I can't drink beer and eat cake like I used to.

But that's okay, you know? Life's still pretty damn good.


End file.
